Revivre
by yuyreui
Summary: Ce n'était qu'une simple journée qui commençait pour Willy Wonka et les Bucket et pourtant l'arrivée d'une inconnue change tout. Qui est-elle? D'où vient-elle? Que lui est-il arrivé? Pourquoi se mure-t-elle avec obstination dans un silence qui n'a rien de bénéfique pour elle? Pourquoi semble-t-elle...brisée?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci est ma première fanfic donc j'avoue que je suis un peu stressée...**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires et surtout à donner vos avis (positifs ou négatifs!)**

 **Disclaimer: Je tiens à dire que les personnages de Charlie et la Chocolaterie ne m'appartiennent pas, je possède juste les personnages extérieurs à l'histoire originale comme mon héroïne principale d'autres qui vont apparaître au fil de l'histoire...**

 **Enjoy!**

La neige tombait. Doucement. Elle recouvrait peu à peu la route et les trottoirs.

 _Courir. Toujours courir. Ne pas s'arrêter. SURTOUT ne pas s'arrêter, sinon il te rattraperait._

Je courais tant que je pouvais. Enfin, je trottinais plutôt. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus vite, j'étais trop faible. Chaque pas était un élancement douloureux dans le corps.

Mais je devais essayer. Partir loin d'ici. Loin de lui.

J'avais à peine franchi deux rues que j'entendis un beuglement de colère et un chapelet de jurons.

Ça y est, la traque avait commencé et j'étais bien décidée à gagner cette fois-ci.

J'eus une décharge d'adrénaline dans tout le corps et j'accélérai. Ma vision se troubla et je me mis à vaciller, mais je tins bon.

Mr. Wonka était de mauvaise humeur. Charlie l'avait forcé à se lever plus tôt que d'habitude afin de l'accompagner faire une course en ville prétextant que « un bon bol d'air frais ne ferait pas de mal de temps en temps »

Mouais... il le soupçonnait plutôt de vouloir de lui qu'il rencontre la jeune boulangère, qui apparemment, ne cessait de parler de lui. Tout cela l'agaçait, les gens voulait l'avoir comme ami juste parce qu'il était Willy Wonka, le plus grand chocolatier au monde. Seule la famille Bucket et les Oompas Lumpas le connaissait vraiment. M'enfin, une bonne réputation ne ferait pas de mal après tout, il ne voulait pas que les gens de la ville le voie comme un ours mal léché qui n'a aucune bonne manière...

En arrivant près de l'entrée, il demanda à ce qu'on ouvre les grilles, pour qu'ils puissent sortir. L'ascenseur de verre était malencontreusement en panne, ils devraient continuer à pied...

Willy ne se doutait pas qu'en ouvrant les grilles, il allait sauver la vie de quelqu'un et changer la sienne en passant.

Je trébuchai. La panique m'envahit. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

Vite, je m'engageais sur une place avec une drôle d'usine fermée par des grilles. Quand soudain-ô miracle!- celles-ci s'ouvrirent.

J'hésitais un instant, devais-je vraiment entrer ? Puis j'entendis les cris de mon poursuivant se rapprocher. Ma décision fut immédiate. J'avançais dans l'immense cour immaculée de neige et je titubais vers la porte, épuisée. Avec mes dernières forces, je frappais du mieux que je pus.

Willy bailla. Il était fatigué, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il était tôt.

Charlie arrive.

« On y va ? S'écria-t-il joyeusement »

Il acquiesça en silence puis se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, on frappa dessus.

« Qui ça peut bien être?se demanda Willy soucieux.

-Aucune idée, répondit Charlie tout aussi inquiet »

Les frappements insistèrent. Plus fort cette fois. Le chocolatier ouvrit. S'il ne s'attendait pas à une visite-éclair, il s'attendait encore moins à ce que la personne en face de lui s'écroule sitôt la porte ouverte. Il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper. C'était une jeune femme, elle ne pesait pas lourd, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et sales, tout comme ses cheveux.

« Aidez-moi, supplia-t-elle d'une voix quasi-inaudible »

Puis elle s'évanouit.

Le maître chocolatier et son successeur furent abasourdis. Surtout Willy, qui ne savait que faire de cette personne inconsciente. La surprise avait failli le faire lâcher prise. Personne n'osait faire un geste. Puis Charlie brisa le silence :

« Qu'allons nous faire Mr. Wonka ? On ne va pas la laisser là...

-Quoi ?répondit-il en sortant de ses pensées , euh non. Je vais la monter dans une des chambres libres »

Il la souleva et la chargea sur son épaule (c'était plus pratique).

« Oh !s'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, n'oublie pas de fermer les portes, le froid pourrait entrer et tu ne voudrait pas que les Oompas-Lumpas tombent malades, n'est ce pas ? »

Charlie hocha la tête et s'exécuta tandis que Willy emportait leur invitée.

Mais en refermant, il vit quelqu'un hurler : « Mais elle où cette... ? ». Le petit garçon s'empressa de tout verrouiller afin que cet odieux personnage ne pénètre pas dans l'enceinte de la chocolaterie.

Il rejoignit son mentor à l'étage. Il déboucha sur un vaste palier qui regroupait plusieurs pièces vides, des salons et des salles de bain.

« M. Wonka ? Appela Charlie, où êtes vous ?

-Ici !répondit-il de la pièce du fond »

Il entra dans une magnifique chambre où le parquet était noir, les meubles de couleur naturelle et un grand lit trônait au fond. Il était recouvert d'une couette violet foncé avec des petits W d'argent brodés dessus, emblème de Willy Wonka. La jeune fille y était étendue.

Le chocolatier regardait par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés. Entendant son élève arriver, il pesta :

« Te rends-tu compte ? J'ai dû lui céder ma chambre ! Les autres appartements n'étaient même pas aménagés ! Bon, elle peut rester là le temps que j'installe des meubles dans sa chambre mais après... »

Il fut interrompu dans sa tirade par de faibles plaintes qui venaient du lit. La jeune fille se tordait en gémissant. Willy s'assit à côté d'elle et lui toucha le front :

« Mon Dieu!s'exclama-t-il, elle est brûlante ! Va chercher ta mère je te prie, elle doit savoir quoi faire... »

Charlie hocha la tête puis courut chercher Mrs Bucket.

Mr. Wonka observa plus attentivement la malade. Son visage était trempé de sueur. Il portait des tâches noires de crasses. Mais en regardant de plus près, il remarqua que ce n'était pas de la saleté, mais des bleus !

Qu'était-il arrivé à cette jeune fille ? Qu'elle était mince ! Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup nourrie...

Il vit qu'elle avait un bandage de fortune à l'épaule et plein de coupures, il y en avait aussi sur sa main. Il arracha sa manche pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il fut horrifié. Il y avait sur son bras beaucoup de bleus allant du noir au jaune et des plaies plus ou moins profondes.

Il enleva délicatement le pansement sale de son épaule.

Alors là, il faillit vomir. La plaie était infectée, rouge et profonde. Sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle avait de la fièvre. Elle se mit à saigner abondamment. Il plaqua un morceau de tissu propre dessus afin de calmer l'hémorragie.

Heureusement, Mrs Bucket arriva peu après, avec le nécessaire médical suivie de son fils.

« Alors ? Où est notre malade?dit-elle en souriant

Son expression de visage changea directement lorsqu'elle vit les blessures de la jeune fille et Willy en train d'éponger le sang.

-Oh Seigneur ! Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qui lui a fait ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien répondit tristement Willy, on l'a trouvée comme ça. »

Il lui expliqua ce qui était passé. Puis ils réussirent à stopper le saignement de la plaie et la désinfectèrent. Ensuite, il mirent un bandage blanc et propre.

« Pauvre fille, déclara tristement la mère de Charlie, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais ça doit être terrible.

Willy restait pensif. Mrs Bucket ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux et aussi grave.

-C'est bon Willy, Vous pouvez partir. Je vais soigner le reste de ses plaies.

-Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide?

Mrs Bucket toussota:

-Willy, je vais soigner les plaies qui sont sur le reste de son corps .

Il comprit et rougit légèrement

-Oh ! Euh oui bien sûr »

Il attrapa son haut-de-forme et sortit. La mère de Charlie soupira en souriant. Parfois, elle avait l'impression d'avoir deux enfants sous sa garde. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de bailler aux corneilles, elle avait quelqu'un à soigner.

Elle lava toutes les autres blessures, elles étaient nombreuses, mais moins importantes que sur les bras ou le dos.

Une fois que ce fut fait. Elle lui administra un médicament contre la fièvre et la laissa se reposer.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, épuisée, puis Charlie entra.

« Comment va-t-elle, maman ?

-Sans doute mieux qu'elle n'a jamais été, mon chéri. Je ne peux pas savoir. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faudra la surveiller à tour de rôle pour voir si elle va mieux »

Et donc, des tours de garde se succédèrent afin de veiller sur la mystérieuse malade dont personne ne connaissait le nom.

 **Bon bah voilà! C'est la fin de ce premier chapitre qui est pour le moins...mystérieux? Amusant? Bref , n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! Quant à moi je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 2!**

 **Bisous ^^!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Le Réveil

Je courais, on me poursuivait. J'essayais vraiment d'aller plus vite que possible mais à chaque fois, je perdais. Il me rattrapait et me frappait. Il me frappait jusqu'à ce que je ne sente plus rien. Il me frappait jusqu'à ce que je meure.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, haletante. J'étais allongée dans un lit aux couvertures violettes.

Mais ? Où étais-je ? Qu'est ce que je faisais ici ?

J'essayais de me remémorer ce qui s'était passé. Je me suis enfuie, j'ai couru. Je suis arrivée devant une usine bizarre, j'ai frappé, on m'a ouvert et... je me suis effondrée sur quelque chose qui sentait le chocolat et la praline. Après... plus rien.

« Oh ! Vous voilà réveillée !s'exclama une voix fluette à côté de moi.

Je m'assis et vis un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Il était assis sur un fauteuil couleur prune à droite de mon lit. Ses cheveux étaient marrons ainsi que ses yeux. Et il y avait en lui un air de bonté et de générosité qui me mis tout de suite en confiance.

-Je ? Qui êtes vous ? ai-je demandé, perplexe.

-Je m'appelle Charlie Bucket. Je suis le successeur de M. Willy Wonka!déclara-t-il joyeusement.

-Willy Wonka ? Le chocolatier ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Oh.

J'étais donc dans la maison du plus grand chocolatier au monde. J'avoue qu'il y a de quoi être impressionnée.

-Tu dois être affamée, tiens, bois ça !

Il me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. J'y trempais mes lèvres. C'était tellement délicieux que je bus tout d'une traite. Le chocolat était mousseux, crémeux et incroyablement doux. Je me brûlai la langue. Mais ça m'était complètement égal. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas consommé quelque chose d'aussi délectable. En fait depuis que...

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça maintenant. Sinon j'allais sombrer de nouveau.

Remarquant mon trouble, Charlie me demanda

-Vous voulez une autre tasse ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Au fait, il y a une lettre de M. Wonka pour vous, il m'a dit de vous la donner quand vous vous réveilleriez. »

Il me la tendit et je l'ouvris. L'écriture était en italique, nette et appliquée.

« _Chère invitée,_

 _je vous serre chaleureusement la main et sachez que vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous le souhaiterez. Au moins jusqu'à ce que vos blessures soient guéries. Moi ainsi que la famille Bucket aimerions beaucoup connaître votre identité. Alors n'hésitez pas à nous rendre visite._

 _Des vêtements et une salle de bain ont été mise à votre disposition._

 _En revanche, êtes vous d'accord pour que nous vous fassions visiter la chocolaterie, Charlie et moi ? Vous m'en verrez ravi si vous accepteriez._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Willy Wonka._

 _P-S : J'ai aussi mis une chambre à votre disposition et je vous pris gentiment de vous y installer, car vous savez, dormir quatre jour sur un canapé est quelque peu inconfortable._

« J'ai dormi quatre jours!m'écriai-je (j'avais deviné que j'étais dans la chambre de M. Wonka)

-Tu en avais besoin, m'expliqua Charlie, tu étais dans un sale état quand tu es arrivée.

-Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

-Eh bien, nous allions sortir faire une course lorsque tu as frappé à la porte et quand on a ouvert, tu t'es écroulée. Tu avais beaucoup de fièvre et tes blessures étaient infectées,surtout celle de ton épaule. Ma mère t'a soignée, elle a eu peur pour toi, tu sais ? »

Je ne dis rien et m'inspectais. La plupart de mes bleus étaient partis et les petites coupures cicatrisaient. Mais pour les vraies plaies, ça me faisait encore mal. Je portais une chemise de nuit blanche qui m'arrivait à mi-mollet. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où des effets m'attendaient.

« Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillée, déclara Charlie »

Puis il s'en alla, me laissant seule.

J'entrai dans la salle d'eau et pris une douche brûlante qui me fit le plus grand bien. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi propre. Je me séchais et mis les vêtements qu'on m'avait déposés. Il y avait là un jean, une chemise blanche et des ballerines. Je les enfilais. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité. Je me brossai les cheveux qui avaient à présent repris leur teinte blond clair avec le lavage, puis je les laissais sécher à l'air libre. Par habitude, j'évitais soigneusement de regarder mon reflet dans la glace en face de moi.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, me retrouvant dans un vaste palier. Je le parcourus et trouvais un petit escalier dérobé qui menait à l'entrée. À droite, il y avait un interminable couloir recouvert d'un tapis rouge.

Qu'il faisait chaud ici ! Je retroussai les manches de ma chemise. J'arrivai devant une porte minuscule et je me demandai comment j'allais entrer.

Je n'avais qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. Je m'appuyais contre le mur, tout près de la petite porte.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque le mur en question s'ouvrit et me fit tomber en arrière. Je m'écroulais sur... de l'herbe ? De l'herbe qui sentait la menthe et qui avait l'air comestible. Je regardais autour de moi et je n'en cru pas mes yeux. C'était une prairie. Une prairie entièrement en bonbon. Les arbres , les fleurs, tout. Même la rivière était en chocolat.

« C'est impossible, murmurai-je pour moi-même, ça ne peut pas exister, je dois rêver.

-Navré de vous décevoir, très chère, dit une voix dans mon dos, mais tout cela est bel et bien vrai, aussi vrai que deux et deux font quatre. Quoique... acheva la voix avec un soupçon d'amusement.

Je me retournai et vit seulement deux pieds chaussés de souliers noirs vernis et un pantalon couleur prune. Misère ! J'étais encore allongée par terre ! Je vis une main gantée devant mes yeux je suppose que c'était pour m'aider à me relever. Mais par instinct, je pris peur et j'eus un mouvement de recul.

-Calmez-vous, déclara la voix doucement, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal.

J'hésitai. J'avais trop de fois été trompée par des douces paroles, je ne faisais plus confiance à grand-monde maintenant. Mais la main que me tendait cette personne n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'autre intention que de m'aider.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, poursuivit la voix plus tendrement, tout va bien. »

Je la saisis maladroitement et la personne me tira avec précaution. Je me relevais et je fus tout près de son visage. Je m'aperçus que c'était un homme.

Quoi ? Non ! Je ne pouvais pas croire ça ! Tous les hommes que j'ai connu ne m'ont apporté que souffrance et malheur ! Il allait forcément me faire du mal ! Je commençais à reculer de trois pas, sentant la panique m'envahir.. Il avança d'un pas, inquiet.

« Ne m'approchez pas !le menaçais-je, terrifiée

-Mais...

-Un pas de plus et je saute dans la rivière (qui était toute proche) !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et impeccables

-Vous savez, c'est déjà arrivé à un enfant, il était gros comme une baleine ! Et répugnant aussi... Il est tombé dans la rivière, a été aspiré par un tuyau et pourtant il n'est pas mort, il mange toujours autant de chocolat !

Je ne répondis pas. Il y eut un long silence. Je l'observais. Il portait un haut-de-forme. Il avait la peau très pâle, comme si il n'avait jamais vu le soleil. Les joues creuses, les cheveux bruns avec des reflet cuivrés. Mais surtout ce que je regardais, c'était ses yeux. Des yeux couleur améthyste foncé, presque noirs, insondables.

 _Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme._ C'était une phrase que prononçait souvent ma mère. Et à ce moment précis, je sus que ces paroles correspondaient parfaitement à cet homme. Son âme était insondable. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, ses yeux me fascinaient. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dedans, d'entrer en cette âme insondable. Sans que je sache pourquoi, ça m'a apaisée. La peur commença à me quitter, mes muscles se détendirent peu à peu et mon cœur battit à nouveau normalement.

-Comment vous appelez-vous?me demanda-t-il calmement.

-Lena.

C'était sorti tout seul, ça avait dépassé ma pensée.

-Eh bien, Lena, poursuivit-il l'air de rien, je suis enchanté de vous connaître.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Comment, vous ne savez pas ?

-Non, répondis-je en toute honnêteté

Il parut troublé. Qu'il était étrange ! Et beau aussi, je devais l'avouer. Mais le mal pouvait avoir une gueule d'ange, ça je le savais mieux que quiconque. Je me méfiais.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui je je suis ?

-Non !

Je commençais à perdre patience.

-Je suis Willy Wonka, déclara-t-il avec une once de fierté.

Oh mon dieu !

-Vous plaisantez?répondis-je, je ne vous crois pas.

-J'avoue que se serait drôle de me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. »

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, je vis Charlie entrer et dire « M. Wonka ! » tout en se dirigeant vers l'homme qui était en face. Bon ok, je le crois c'est bien lui.

Il me jeta un petit sourire satisfait qui semblait dire :« Tu vois ? Tu as tort et j'ai raison, j'ai toujours raison ! », ce qui eut le don de m'agacer prodigieusement.

« Je vois que tu es prête, me lança Charlie, tu viens manger avec nous ? Je pense que maman serait contente ! Au fait comment t'appelles tu ?

-Lena.

-Suis-moi Lena ! Je vais t'emmener chez moi, vous venez M. Wonka ?

-J'arrive, répondit-il. »

Il nous emboîta le pas. Nous marchâmes pendant plusieurs minutes. Ma blessure à l'épaule me faisait mal, mais je ne le montrais pas.

« Hum, Lena?appela M. Wonka

-Oui ?

-Vous saignez à l'épaule, il faudra changer votre bandage.

-Oh. Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue.

-Menteuse. »

Je rougis, mais il ne le vit pas puisqu'il était derrière moi. Je ne dis plus rien jusqu'à l'arrivée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Yeah! ^^**

 **Notre amie Lena va découvrir l'adorable famille Bucket espérons qu'elle s'intègre bien ;)**

 **CupCakeOfLove: Thank you! Ah ah! You'll see ^^**

 **Turrislucidus: Merci bien! Oui, le destin lui a offert une chance d'avoir une (bien) meilleure** **vie!**

 **Oui tu peux relire à ta guise et en plus ça ne fait pas grossir ;))**

Chapitre 3 : La famille Bucket

La maison de Charlie était... penchée, c'était le cas de le dire. Très pauvre aussi. Mais je devinais que l'intérieur ainsi que les gens qui y habitaient étaient chaleureux.

Nous entrâmes. Charlie et M. Wonka en premier et moi en dernière.

Il y avait là deux grands-pères et deux grands-mères attablés ainsi qu'un homme relativement jeune qui aidait sa femme aux fourneaux. Sans doute les parents de Charlie.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! Lancèrent le chocolatier et son apprenti »

Tout le monde répondit à Charlie et M. Wonka sauf une grand-mère qui dit :

« J'adore les pralines ! »

J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre. Willy, qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise, renchérit :

« Merveilleux ! Moi aussi ! »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Qui donc nous amènes-tu là, Charlie?demanda un des grands-pères

-Oh ! Voici Lena! La jeune malade que nous avons recueillie il y a quatre jours et qui m'a menacé de sauter dans la rivière en chocolat! rigola M. Wonka.

Il me mit la main dans le dos afin que j'avance. Toute la famille me regardait bizarrement. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Mrs Bucket alla devant moi et me prit la main.

-Bienvenue Lena !me dit-elle. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Reste donc dîner avec nous. Je vais rajouter un couvert, installe toi ! »

Je la remerciai et me m'assis à côté de Charlie. M. Wonka se mit en face du petit garçon. La conversation allait de bon train pendant que Mrs Bucket terminait le repas.

Willy parlait et riait beaucoup. Il avait toujours quelque chose de drôle ou d'intéressant à sortir. C'était fascinant comment il arrivait à attirer l'attention sur lui, il aimait ça, ça se voyait. Il semblait à l'aise, comme un poisson dans l'eau. Pour ma part, je parlais peu mais faisait de mon mieux pour être agréable. Je me sentais bien mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être apeurée par le père de Charlie, les grands-pères et Willy Wonka. C'était plus fort que moi.

À un moment, une des grand-mères me dit :

« Vous êtes très jolie. »

Je sentis le sang me monter aux joues et je bafouillais un vague « merci »

C'est alors que tout le monde, (sauf les grands-mères et M. et Mme Bucket) me regarda.

Charlie avec étonnement, les grands-pères avec bonté et M. Wonka avec une curiosité nouvelle.

Tout ces regards me troublèrent, j'étais horriblement gênée.

« Eh, Mme Bucket!déclara soudainement Willy, il faudrait changer le pansement à l'épaule de Lena !

-J'arrive, répondit-elle.

-Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas M. Wonka ? Intervint Charlie. Vous avez bien aidé ma mère à la soigner ?

-Mais oui, vous n'avez qu'à le faire Willy, renchérit la mère du garçon. En plus il faut que je termine de préparer le repas.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Le chocolatier se troubla. C'était amusant, je ne l'avais jamais vu si peu sûr de lui.

-Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre en haut Lena, j'arrive, me dit-il. »

J'eus la nausée. Tout cela me rendait malade. J'avais l'impression que Charlie et sa mère jouaient les entremetteurs.

Mr. Wonka me lança un regard qui semblait dire « Désolé ». Je n'y répondis pas, couroucée.

Charlie me conduisit à sa chambre, il bavardait gaiement, je l'écoutais. Il m'expliqua que la maison avait été réparée grâce aux Oompas-Lumpas. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mais je ne dis rien.

La chambre du petit garçon était sobre, mais grande maintenant qu'elle était réparée (ils avaient remis du plancher pour la fermer entièrement).

Je remarquais que sur le mur, des papiers de tablette Wonka et un poster de la chocolaterie étaient affichés. Comme il avait dû rêver de venir ici !

« Je te laisse, déclara Charlie. »

Je m'assis sur son lit de camp, face à la fenêtre, et regardait le paysage paradisiaque que tout les enfants voudraient avoir chez eux.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'entendis pas arriver.

« Vous regardez la prairie ?

Je me retournais et vit M. Wonka avec un pansement et du désinfectant à la main.

-Allez, montrez-moi cette épaule qu'on en finisse »

Je le fis tout en gardant mon vêtement sur moi, je voulais garder un minimum de pudeur. Il y avait juste mon épaule de dénudée mais malgré tout je piquais un fard, gênée. Il commença à m'enlever mon bandage doucement. Mon cœur s'accéléra et je tremblais de tous mes membres. J'étais térrifiée du fait qu'il pose la main sur moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse mal.

Percevant ma peur,il dit :

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas de trembler, je ne pourrais jamais l'enlever correctement. »

Je me maîtrisais. Il me nettoya ma plaie. Je grimaçai, ça piquait.

Je sentais une odeur étrange, un mélange de praline et de chocolat.

« C'est sur vous que je me suis...

-Évanouie ?

-Ouais.

-En effet. Il y avait Charlie aussi. Comment le savez vous ?

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est un parfum, le vôtre.

Je me sentais bête de dire ça. C'était stupide.

-Intéressant. Vous avez sûrement une mémoire olfactive.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Merci pour... la chambre et tout. Et désolée de vous avoir fait dormir sur un divan.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Il me mit un nouveau pansement. J'eus un nœud dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Oh non. Il avait sentit que j'étais sur le point de pleurer. Je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire la vérité ou mentir. J'optais pour l'honnêteté.

-C'est juste que...

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Ça fait quatre ans qu'on ne m'a pas touché l'épaule sans me frapper.

Il s'arrêta. Vint devant moi puis me regarda de ses yeux violets. J'eus encore l'impression de m'y noyer et de sombrer.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait? me demanda-t-il avec horreur. »

Il était très pâle. Beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

Je lui tournais le dos et commençait à sortir.

Il ne devait pas voir ce que je ressentais. Il ne devait pas savoir, ça ne le regardait pas. Chacun ses affaires. Lui, qu'il gère sa chocolaterie et quant à moi, je devais me débrouiller pour me remettre mentalement. Seule ou avec l'aide de quelqu'un, ça m'étais égal. Mais pas la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Il était trop dans son monde, trop étrange.

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Malgré le fait qu'il me soigne ou me laisse rester ici. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me méfier de lui.

Je l'entendis rire dans mon dos. Je me retournais, consternée.

« Tu te méfies de moi. Même si je t'aide et j'essaye de te mettre en sécurité. Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu ingrate ? Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu es au courant de ça ?

-Oui.

-Menteuse, me redit-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Il sourit

-Dis-moi, poursuivit Willy, as-tu un problème avec les hommes ?

-Non.

-Pourtant, je te trouve très froide avec Mr. Bucket, les grands-pères et moi-même...

-Mais Charlie est un garçon et pourtant je n'ai aucun problème avec lui, répondis-je innocemment.

Son sourire s'élargit.

-Mentir est ta passion à ce que je vois. Tu sais très bien que si tu ne te méfie pas de Charlie, c'est parce qu'il est encore jeune et innocent.

Comment avait-il deviné ? J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Il me regardait encore avec cet air satisfait qui m'énervait.

-Vous vous méprenez, monsieur, rétorquais-je avec mépris. »

Puis je descendis. En bas, toute la tablée était servie et la famille me regardait avec inquiétude, je leur assurait que tout allait bien puis je m'assis. Willy descendit un peu plus tard, l'air de rien. Le reste du repas s'est déroulé dans le silence pour moi.

 **Voilà voilà! j'espère que ça vous a plu désolée d'avance si vous trouvez ça un peu gnangnan et un peu trop mélo-dramatique ^^'**

 **J'ai hâte de poster le prochain chapitre et à la prochaine! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! ^^ Me revoici me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout frais!**

 **Llia: Merci! :)**

 **Turrislucidus: Merci de continuer à lire mon histoire! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes et de te voir poster des commentaires régulièrement. Pour l'histoire de Lena, tu verras ça viendra, patience! :3**

 **Par ailleurs, j'aimerai vous faire part d'une idée que j'ai eu récemment: j'ai pensé à inclure des références ou des bouts de phrases cultes dans mes fictions sur un autre thème afin que vous deviniez sur quoi portera la prochaine fanfic!**

 **Je vous ferais part d'une petite annonce pour vous dire quand je commencerai! ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4 : Discussions au coin du feu

Mr. Wonka entra dans sa chambre. Il jeta son chapeau et sa veste sur son lit tout en ruminant la conversation qu'il avait eu une heure plus tôt chez les Bucket.

Après la fin du repas, Lena avait souhaité rentrer dans sa chambre se reposer. Il lui avait proposé de la raccompagner mais la mère de Charlie avait soudainement manifesté un besoin d'aide à la vaisselle (ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais).

Dès que la jeune femme était sortie, Mme Bucket s'était tournée vers lui :

« Alors? avait-elle demandé.

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous lui avez parlé ?

Willy avait soudainement compris pourquoi on l'avait envoyé mettre un nouveau bandage à Lena. Pas pour jouer les bons samaritains, mais pour lui parler.

-Mais pourquoi m'avoir envoyé ?

-Eh bien...parce qu'elle vous regardait avec attention, nous pensions qu'elle avait confiance en vous.

Willy avait alors soupiré :

-Non et c'est tout le contraire. Elle a peur des hommes et tout particulièrement de moi. C'était une erreur, Helena. Vous auriez dû y aller.

-Je suis désolée.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Avez-vous quand même réussi à obtenir à quelque chose ?

-J'ai cru comprendre que ce qu'elle a vécu a duré quatre ans.

Mrs Bucket avait vacillé

-Qu'a-t-elle dit exactement ?

-« Cela fait quatre ans qu'on ne m'a pas touché l'épaule sans me frapper »

-Quelle horreur.

-Je pense que c'est un homme qui lui a fait ça puisqu'elle qu'elle me fuit, même si elle ne veut pas l'avouer.

-Je m'en était aperçue, autre chose ?

-Non. »

Ils n'avaient plus parlé et avaient continué à faire la vaisselle.

La fatigue commençait à envahir Willy. La journée avait été éprouvante. Il y avait eu deux accidents à la salle d'invention, une réunion-éclair avec les Oompas-Lumpas de la salle de Télévision et de Barbe à Papa, l'inauguration de sa nouvelle invention et le tour de la chocolaterie pour voir si tout allait bien.

Tout ça avait été ponctué par des trajets en ascenseurs de verre (désormais réparé), des chansons d'Oompas-Lumpas et des longues discussions avec la famille Bucket, qu'il considérait maintenant comme la sienne.

Et puis en fin de journée il y avait eu Lena.

Il se sentait blessé qu'elle considère qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance. Tout ça parce que il était « étrange ». Alors selon elle et tant d'autres, il était étrange juste parce qu'il était optimiste et qu'il avait une imagination débordante, c'est ça ? N'importe quoi. De toute façon, il était très bien comme il était.

Willy voulait savoir qui était vraiment Lena, il voulait devenir quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter. Mais ça, c'était elle qui en déciderait et ce n'était pas gagné.

Agacé par ces pensées négatives, il alla à son bureau dessiner de nouveaux modèles pour ses confiseries

Dessiner était la passion secrète de Willy Wonka, après la chocolaterie bien sûr.

Dès qu'il avait eu un crayon en main, il avait dessiné. Mal, au début. Mais maintenant ça ressemblait vraiment à quelque chose.

Willy couchait sur feuille tout ce qui l'entourait : sa chocolaterie, ses machines, des paysages, les Oompas-Lumpas et plus récemment la maison de Charlie et sa famille.

Il fit d'abord des modèles pour ses bonbons, des moules pour le chocolat ou des confiseries en forme d'animaux.

Puis il se surprit au bout de quelques minutes à dessiner Lena. Il voulut s'arrêter, mais continua. Ce n'était qu'un bout de papier après tout.

Quand il eut terminé, tout était là.

Son visage en forme de cœur, ses pomettes saillantes, ses cheveux blond ondulés, son nez droit, ses jolies lèvres et ses yeux bleus en amande ornés de longs cils. Et même ses épaules délicates.

C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie.

Il trouvait aussi qu'elle avait une odeur très agéable. Un parfum délicat, pur, un peu sucré. Un mélange de jasmin et de fleur d'oranger.

Cette histoire de parfum lui donna une idée pour un bonbon, il le nota dans son carnet où il mettait tous ses projets en réalisation.

Puis il alla s'installer devant la cheminée pour lire mais il n'arrivait pas se concentrer. Ses pensées se tournaient sans cesse vers la soirée qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

Excédé, il jeta son livre par dessus son épaule. Il n'en avait rien à faire de semer ses affaires partout et en avait pris la fâcheuse habitude.

« Vous faites souvent ça ?

Willy sursauta. Lena était derrière lui, son ouvrage à la main. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama rayé un peu trop grand pour elle. Ses lèvres dessinaient un léger sourire mais ses yeux étaient inexpressifs, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Hum...à vrai dire oui. Cela montre que je suis encore maître des lieux, je marque mon territoire en quelque sorte.

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux et sa bouche sourirent.

-Je voulais vous demander, pouvons-nous visiter la chocolaterie demain ?dit-elle

-Malheureusement non. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Il grimaça. Demain, il avait promis à son père de passer le voir. Il avait déjà repoussé la date plusieurs fois, il ne pouvait pas y échapper indéfiniment. Même si Willy lui avait pardonné, passer du temps avec son père lui était quelque peu désagréable.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureux, remarqua Lena. Qu'allez vous donc faire demain pour que ça vous paraisse énervant ?

-Je vais voir mon père.

-Oh. Vous avez un problème avec votre père ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Elle rougit puis parut gênée.

-Désolée, ça ne me regarde pas.

-Pas du tout. Vous avez le droit de savoir.

Elle le considéra avec étonnement.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment pardonné à mon père le fait qu'il n'ait pas voulu que je travaille dans les confiseries.

Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en face du sien.

-Mais pourquoi donc ?

Willy sourit.

-Mon père était dentiste.

-Noooonnnnn ?

Elle se retenait de rigoler.

-Eh si.

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas eu de chance.

-Ouais. En plus, j'étais affreux quand j'avais l'âge de Charlie.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il m'avait mis une espèce de cage en métal autour de la tête qui me remettait les dents et la mâchoire en place.

-C'était horrible ! Mais au moins vous pouvez le remercier de vous offert un beau sourire...

-Mmh...mais la médaille a son revers.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Ouais. Mon père m'a toujours empêché de manger quelque chose susceptible de donner des caries. Le premier chocolat que j'ai mangé, c'était en cachette, seulement à l'âge de 11 ans.

J'ai continué à déguster des friandises dans le dos de mon père pendant 1ans. Puis j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'en ai parlé. Il l'a mal pris. Nous nous sommes disputés. Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où il m'a dit :

« Jamais mon fils ne deviendra chocolatier, ce serait une honte à notre famille. »

J'avais alors répondu que je m'enfuirais soit en Suisse ou en Bavière (où le chocolat était exquis). Il m'avait dit que je pouvais y aller, mais qu'il ne serait plus là quand je reviendrais.

Ignorant sa menace, j'avais attrapé mon sac et j'étais sorti. Mais pris par les remords, je suis retourné chez moi au bout de quelques heures.

Mais c'était trop tard. La maison de mon père n'était plus là, laissant un emplacement vide entre deux bâtiments.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant un long moment.

-Et après? demanda Lena, attristée.

-Après je fus placé en foyer. Et je commençais un apprentissage auprès d'un confiseur célèbre à l'âge de 14 ans. Puis à 16 ans, je repris l'affaire à mon propre compte. Et je devins le Willy Wonka d'aujourd'hui.

-Votre père vous a abandonné, murmura doucement la jeune fille.

-Ouais.

Silence.

-Vous n'avez pas cherché à renouer le contact ?

-Non. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai reçu une lettre m'indiquant une adresse. Celle de mon père. Je n'avais pas répondu, j'étais furieux. Je pensais que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir où il habitait. Que plus j'étais loin de lui, mieux je me portais.

Il soupira et poursuivit :

-Mais inconsciemment, je buttais sur le mot « parents » et quand je parlais de mon père, j'avais un flash-back (j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs). Charlie m'a alors convaincu de venir le voir et maintenant nous nous entendons mieux.

-Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous tout de même pas heureux de le voir ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés, non ?

-Oui mais ça reste toujours un peu...

-Douloureux ?

-Oui.

-Je vois.

-Quel âge avez vous?demanda Willy.

-J'ai 25 ans.

Il la regarda d'un air soucieux et dit :

-Vous faites plus que votre âge.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. J'aurais dit que vous aviez 30 ans.

Il allait ajouter une autre parole lorsqu'il prit conscience de quelque chose. Il calcula rapidement dans sa tête.

-Vous...C'est arrivé quand vous aviez 21 ans ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que vous...

-Mr. Wonka, l'interrompit-elle, je préfère ne pas en parler. C'est trop...

-Douloureux ?

-Ouais.

-Je vois.

Elle sourit.

-Et vous ? Quel âge avez vous ?

-Essayez de deviner, rétorqua-t-il avec espièglerie.

-Humm... je sais déjà que vous avez plus de 16 ans...

-Exact.

-25 ans ?

-Non.

-30 a ns ?

-Non!ria-t-il

-35 ans ?

-Essayez encore une fois.

-Euh... 45 ans ?

-Toujours pas.

-Bon alors, quel âge avez vous ?

-J'ai 42 ans.

Lena resta un instant hébétée face à lui. Elle cligna deux fois des yeux puis s'exclama :

-42 ans !

-Eh oui, concéda-t-il.

-Cela fait bizarre, vous semblez si jeune ! Vous n'avez pas une ride ou un cheveux blanc.

-Si j'en ai! Aux coins des yeux et des lèvres.

-Tout le monde en a, Willy. Même moi.

-Mais bien sûr...

-Puisque je vous dit que c'est vrai...

Lena bailla, lui aussi.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher.

-Oui.

Elle se leva.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Elle passa à côté du bureau et se figea. Elle avait vu le portrait qu'il avait fait d'elle. Lena blêmissait tandis qu'il rougissait.

-Vous dessinez très bien, souffla-t-elle.

Elle sortit.

 **Cette fois-ci, Lena a été un peu plus tendre envers Willy! Espérons que ça continue**

 **Le prochain chapitre est très important pour Lena, j'ai hâte de le poster!**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjjjjjoooooooouuuuuuuuurrrrrrr tout le monde! Je suis tellement désolée et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse mis à part que ces dernières semaines de cours ont vraiment éreintantes! comme dirais ma prof d'anglais "Shame on you!" (Yes, I know, I know, I'm unforgivable T_T) Mais ça y est! les vacances sont arrivées et je reprends l'écriture! (Yeah!)**

 **Maintenant, place à la réponse aux reviews:**

 **CupCakeOfLove:First of all, thank you to continue to read my fanfiction! And don't worry! It's okay!**

 **And for Willy and Lena, you'll see! eheh ^^ (and please, forgive my poor english!)**

 **Turrislucidus: Oui! Je me suis inspirée de cette scène! ^^ et tu as tout à fait raison pour la question à laquelle Willy a répondu! Merci de continuer à lire!**

 **Par ailleurs, je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent régulièrement ma fanfic même si ils ne postent pas de commentaires ^^**

 **Je trouve ce chapitre vraiment triste et angoissant pour Lena, à vous de le découvrir!**

Chapitre 5: Cauchemars

Sitôt sortie de la chambre de M. Wonka, j'accélérais le pas et je rentrai le plus vite possible dans ma chambre puis je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer la porte à double tour. Je m'appuyais dessus. Je remarquais que ma respiration était fébrile, mon cœur battait vite et j'avais des sueurs froides.

Ce dessin.

Il était tellement réaliste. Il avait réveillé en moi des sentiments violents, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ça me représentait parfaitement. Ce n'était pas pourtant un portrait choquant ou exubérant, c'était juste moi, au centre d'une feuille, qui regardait en face. Il n'y avait rien d'autour, juste le blanc de la feuille/

Ce qui m'avait d'abord frappé, c'était l'expression de tristesse que j'avais sur le visage. Même si on voyait un léger sourire, mes yeux restaient froids, comme apathiques.

J'avais l'impression de ne pas me reconnaître, était-ce vraiment moi ? Donnais-je vraiment cette image d'écorchée vive autour de moi?

Je ne m'étais pas observée dans un miroir depuis 4 ans. Mes ecchymoses me faisaient alors trop honte, je ne supportais plus de me regarder en face. La dernière que je m'étais regardée dans une glace, mon reflet respirait encore l'espoir, mais j'avais rapidement arrêter.

Mais maintenant que tout ça était fini, je pouvais y aller, non ?

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et allumais la lumière.

J'inspectais mon reflet. Ma bouche fit un « Oh ! » d'étonnement.

J'avais tellement changé. Plus que je ne m'y attendais.

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'innocence sur mon visage. Mes joues et mes yeux avaient perdu la rondeur de l'enfance. Mon regard, autrefois si vif et spontané, s'était assombri.

Mais surtout, il y avait encore cette expression de souffrance qui ne me quittait pas. Je grimaçais, souriais et fit semblant de rire, mais rien à faire. C'était imprimé sur mon visage.

Je soupirais, éteignis la lumière et rentrais dans ma chambre. Le parquet était clair, les murs bleus et les draps blancs. C'était tout simple, mais joli. Il manquait encore quelques aménagements mais je me doutais bien que ça viendrait au fur et à mesure. Je me mis au lit. Les couvertures étaient douces et sentaient bon le chocolat.

Je me tournais. Je pensais à ce que Mr. Wonka venait de me raconter. Pourquoi me l'avait-il dit aussi vite ? Il me connaissait à peine et me parlais de son passé sans aucun complexe. Il m'accordait une totale confiance, ce qui me troublait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être amusée : c'était drôle parfois comme les situations pouvaient dériver rapidement.

En revenant dans ma chambre, j'avais réfléchit à mon attitude et j'avais remarqué qu'il avait raison, je n'étais pas très reconnaissante. Bon, même si je me méfiais de Willy Wonka, je pouvais au moins être agréable et polie, c'était le minimum.

J'étais alors venue dans ses appartements pour lui demander si il pouvait me faire faire le tour de l'usine, j'étais certaine que ça lui aurait fait plaisir.

Mais à la place de ça nous avons parlé de lui et de ce qui lui était arrivé. Pauvre Willy, ça a dû être dur pour lui. Il était peut-être plus proche que je ne le croyais, seulement il devait (à mon avis) cacher ses sentiments derrière son sourire et son haut-de-forme... C'était une personne agréable, je devais l'avouer. Mais je ne le connaissais pas assez et je me sentais tout de même en décalage par rapport à lui. Je ne pouvais pas (encore) lui faire confiance.

À force de réfléchir et de tout le temps me tourner pour chercher une position plus confortable, je finis par m'endormir. Je me retrouvais alors dans un lieu inconnu. Tout était blanc autour de moi, le sol était maculé de neige et le ciel était de la même couleur. Il n'y avait aucune limite, exceptée celle entre terre et ciel. J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas où aller.

Je vis tout à coup une silhouette au loin. Je plissais les yeux et remarquais que c'était ma mère à qui je ressemblais beaucoup.

J'eus un nœud à l'estomac et je sentis mes jambes trembler:elle m'avait tellement manqué ! J'allais enfin la retrouver, mon cœur bondit de joie.

Je courus vers elle en l'appelant à grands cris. Elle eut l'air terrifié et s'enfuit.

Ne comprenant pas, je la poursuivis en continuant à l'appeler. Elle ne se retourna pas. Mais pourquoi? J'étais pourtant sa fille et elle m'aimait! Je remarquais qu'elle commençait à se fatiguer et j'accélérais. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je l'attrapais par les épaules et la forçait à me regarder.

Ce n'était pas ma mère.

C'était moi.

Il y avait sur mon double des traces de coups et de bleus. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces et je la laissais partir, choquée. Le doute envahit mon esprit. Si la personne en face de moi était mon double, qui étais-je ?

Je levais mes mains devant mes yeux et je fus horrifiée.

Je possédais des mains énormes, calleuses. Des mains que je connaissais douloureusement bien, pour mon plus grand malheur. Je me mis à trembler.

Je baissais les bras. Il y avait alors un miroir en face de moi. Je m'approchais et regardait dans la glace. Je tombais à genoux.

Mon reflet était celui de la personne qui m'a fait tant de mal. Pendant toutes ces années. J'étais devenue cette personne. Je possédais à présent ce regard haineux et malsain.

Le désespoir m'envahit et je criai.

J'ouvris brutalement les yeux. Mes yeux étaient trempés et mon cœur tambourinait comme un fou dans ma poitrine . Les souvenirs de mon rêve me revinrent à la vitesse d'une bombe. Horrifiée, je me sentis étouffer. Je ne savais plus où j'étais, je me sentais seule. J'avais peur, j'étais même terrifiée, j'avais complètement perdu mes repères. J'avais pensé pouvoir refouler mes angoisses simplement en y pensant plus mais elles étaient revenues dans mon subconscient, ce qui était encore pire. Je voulais ma mère. Elle seule pouvait me rassurer. J'étais comme une enfant qui avait besoin d'être bercé... C'était stupide, mais elle me manquait, ça me tellement faisait mal. Je voulais la revoir, je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'elle depuis 4 ans. Qu'était-elle devenue? Et si elle était partie? M'avait oubliée? Ou même, et si elle était morte? À cet pensée, j'étouffais de plus en plus et ma respiration se bloqua, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et j'eus encore une fois un nœud dans la gorge.

J'éclatais alors en sanglots. Je pleurais tellement fort que je me réfugiais sous mes couvertures pour étouffer le bruit. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi, je n'entendais plus rien. J'étais dans une sorte de bulle, isolée, seule avec ma douleur qui me ravageait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai continué à sangloter comme ça. Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Cinq minutes ? Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, et je ne saurais jamais/

Je décidai finalement de me lever (péniblement). Des nouveaux vêtements étaient dans la salle de bain. Encore un jean et une tunique bleue.

Je me passais de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, ce qui me fit du bien. Je pris une douche puis je m'habillais.

Je sortis. De retour dans ma chambre, je commençais à refaire mon lit lorsque je remarquais une lettre posée sur mon oreiller. Je l'ouvris. Je savais déjà de qui elle était.

 _« Lena,_

 _moi, ainsi que la famille Bucket aimerions que vous preniez le petit-déjeuner avec nous. J'aimerais aussi vous parler avant de partir._

 _Willy. »_

Je remarquais qu'il y avait une autre feuille dans l'enveloppe. C'était le portrait. Je l'observais. Longtemps. Je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher un défaut, une imperfection. Mais non. Tout était là. Je sentis les coins de ma bouche s'étirer malgré moi. J'étais flattée, je l'avouais. Je posais le dessin sur ma table de nuit et je partis. J'arrivais rapidement chez Charlie. Devant la porte, je toquais et j'entrais.

 **Et voilà, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et tout et tout! Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, pour de nouvelles aventures! X)) Et encore merci à vous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut salut! Quoi de neuf à vous dire? Ah oui, j'ai finalement décidé sur quoi porterait ma prochaine fanfiction! ^^ Donc, comme je l'avais dit, je vais inclure des références, de la plus insignifiante à la plus voyante. Je vais commencer à partir du prochain chapitre, mais attention je n'en mettrais pas à chaque fois que je publierai! Donc, bonne chasse aux références XD**

 **Maintenant, réponse à la review:**

 **Turrislucidus:** **Je vais peut-être radoter, mais je suis vraiment contente que tu continues à lire mon histoire, à t'y intéresser et aussi de faire l'effort de poster des commentaires en français, c'est vraiment adorable! Donc, encore une fois, merci! :-D. Vraiment ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu, j'aime bien changer selon les moments de point de vue, histoire de voir les sentiments des autres personnages plus précisément! En fait, la Lena du rêve représente ce qu'elle est à l'intérieur, elle essaye d'être forte devant tout le monde mais en fait, elle est très fragile et a besoin d'aide pour se reconstruire.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

Chapitre 6 : Confrontations entre deux fortes têtes

Willy a été réveillé par des pleurs qui venaient de la chambre d'à côté. Il ne comprit pas : personne n'était censé dormir dans les autres pièces. Puis il se rappela et courut à la chambre voisine.

« Lena?a-t-il appelé.

Pas de réponse. Les sanglots continuaient.

-Lena ?

Toujours rien. Il essaya d'entrer mais la porte était verrouillée. Génial. On pouvait voir la confiance régner.

-Lena ? Vous allez bien ? Répondez-moi s'il vous plaît !

Là encore, il n'eut pas de réponse. En revanche, il n'entendait plus rien. Ce qui l'inquiétait. Il décida d'aller chercher le double de la chambre. Il chercha un peu partout et le trouva au bout d'un quart d'heure de laborieuses recherches (à force d'égarer ses affaires un peu partout...). Il ouvrit la porte des appartements de Lena. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il entendit des bruits venant de la salle d'eau, elle était sûrement sous la douche. Ne voulant pas l'attendre, il lui laissa une lettre. Puis il eut une idée et prit le dessin pour le joindre à l'enveloppe. Il la posa sur le lit. Il remarqua que son oreiller portait des traces d'eau. Des larmes, sans aucun doute. Ils auraient à s'expliquer tout à l'heure.

Il se prépara et rejoignit les Bucket pour le repas, il était affamé.

« Bonjour tout le monde!lança gaiement Willy en arrivant.

-Bonjour tout seul, grogna grand-père George.

Il fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

-Bonjour M. Wonka répondit Charlie en souriant.

-Comment allez-vous ce matin ? renchérit Mrs. Bucket, avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci.

-Vous n'avez pas amené Lena avec vous ?

-Non, je crois qu'elle dort encore, mentit-il. Je lui ai donc laissé une lettre lui disant de venir ici.

Il ne voulait pas leur parler de ce qu'il avait entendu sans le consentement de la jeune femme.

-Oh. Elle doit encore avoir besoin de repos.

Il ne répondit pas, pensif.

-Je vous en prie, installez vous M. Wonka, dit Charlie.

Le petit garçon était attablé devant une assiettée d'œufs au bacon. Willy sentit son estomac gronder.

Mrs Bucket rit et déclara :

-Je vous prépare de ce pas la même chose que Charlie. Sinon, je crains que vous ne lui arrachiez son assiette !

Il s'assit, penaud. Grand-mère Georgina bavardait tranquillement à côté de lui. Mrs Bucket déposa une assiette fumante devant lui. Il la remercia. Il avait tout juste commencé à attaquer son plat lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

-Entre Lena!lança la mère de Charlie.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur. La jeune femme avait l'air mal en point : ses traits étaient tirés et elle avait des cernes violettes sous les yeux.

-Euh...salut, déclara-t-elle timidement, vous allez bien ?

-Moi je vais bien mais vous, vous avez une mine affreuse!s'exclama Mrs Bucket. Avez-vous mal dormi ?

-Quoi ? Euh, non !

-Menteuse, dit Willy en rêvassant.

Cela allait devenir une habitude, à force. La jeune femme le regarda avec un air à la fois en colère et amusé.

-Ah oui ? Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous n'étiez pas dans ma chambre cette nuit à ce que je sache ?

Elle le provoquait en duel. Et il était bien décidé à gagner.

-En effet, rétorqua-t-il, mais j'ai cru entendre certains bruits qui laisseraient penser que vous aviez du mal à garder un sommeil paisible.

Il y eut un éclair de peur dans ses yeux. Presque imperceptible, mais qu'il avait tout de même réussi à détecter. Il avait touché une corde sensible. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parle de ça mais il était prêt à le faire si elle ne se montrait pas plus raisonnable.

-Ah, parce que vous m'espionnez maintenant?lança-t-elle innocemment. Je vous croyais plus galant.

Mince. Là il était en mauvaise posture (pour ne pas dire coincé). Elle sous-entendait qu'il était un...enfin bref. De tout façon, c'était totalement faux.. Tout le monde les regardait bizarrement. Willy ne savait pas quoi répondre et vit un petit sourire de triomphe s'afficher sur le beau visage de Lena. Il eut alors une idée.

-Bien sûr que je vous espionne, j'adore ça, c'est même ma passion, renchérit-il sarcastiquement. Non mais sérieusement, poursuivit Willy avec une note de mépris, vous ne croyez pas que ces 4 ans où il s'est passé je ne sais quoi vous ont rendu un peu névrosée sur les bords ?

Alors là, elle devint toute blanche et vacilla. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Il l'avait frappée en plein cœur. Willy était assez satisfait de lui-même. Il le fut moins lorsqu'il vit Lena le regarder, blessée et en colère, dire :

-Vous n'êtes qu'un...

Puis elle partit en courant.

Willy continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. Il essayait d'ignorer les regards pesant que lui lançait les Bucket. Charlie était abasourdi, les grands-parents choqués et les parents outrés. Il régnait un silence glacial dans la maison habituellement chaleureuse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Willy les regarda en face

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il puérilement. Elle l'a cherché, non ?

-Je ne crois pas que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, dit sombrement Mr. Bucket

-Willy, c'était vraiment odieux de lui rappeler ce qu'elle a vécu, elle doit être traumatisée !

Mrs Bucket lui en voulait, c'était évident.

-Mr. Wonka, intervint doucement Charlie, je crois que vous devriez vous excuser auprès de Lena.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Elle m'en voudra encore non ?

-Je ne pense pas, répondit le petit garçon. Elle a du cœur et saura vous pardonner.

-Et si moi j'en avais pas envie ? Elle n'avait qu'à pas me défier !

-Mais enfin Willy!explosa la mère de Charlie. Laissez pour une fois votre orgueil de côté et allez vous excuser !

Le chocolatier fut étonné : jamais Mrs Bucket ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton.

-Mais...

-Willy, soupira-t-elle.

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord ! »

Il se leva en ronchonnant. Comment une femme aussi petite pouvait-elle avoir autant d'autorité ?

Il prit son manteau et alla dehors (enfin dehors..dans la prairie, façon de parler). Il chercha Lena du regard, mais ne trouva rien qui ressemblait à une jeune femme ici.

Très bien. Il allait devoir fouiller chaque recoin de cette pièce pour trouver une fille têtue et susceptible. Comme si il n'avait que ça à faire !

Heureusement, il finit par la trouver. Elle était debout, face à la rivière. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et ses sourcils froncés. Willy se mit à culpabiliser en voyant qu'elle avait les yeux légèrement rouges. Mrs Bucket avait raison, il avait été trop loin. Il s'approcha d'elle. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle eut l'air furieux et commença à tard: il était déjà à sa hauteur et il l'avait attrapé par les épaules. Elle se débattit.

-Lâchez-moi!piailla-t-elle

Il y avait de la panique dans sa voix.

-Je ne vous lâcherez que si vous m'écoutez.

-Laissez moi ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je m'en vais ! C'est bien ce que vous voulez, non ?

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et la tint serrée contre lui afin de d'empêcher qu'elle se débatte.

-Non, lâcha Willy.

-Pourtant, rit-elle amèrement, on aurait dit que c'était ce que vous désiriez !

-C'est vous qui avez commencé !

Elle essaya de s'échapper, il la retint. Elle s'immobilisa.

-Je suis désolé, soupira Willy. C'est vrai, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Vous n'êtes pas folle, loin de là.

Elle ne dit rien. Il posa son menton sur sa tête.

-Vous le pensez vraiment?questionna Lena.

-Oui.

-Très bien. J'accepte vos excuses.

Il ne la laissa pas partir pour autant.

-Vous ne me lâchez pas ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerai vous demander une chose...

-Oui ?

-Vous ne partez pas, hein ?

-Non.

-Vous le pensez vraiment ?

-Oui.

Il la libéra. Elle se mit face à lui et le transperça de ses yeux limpides. C'était drôle, à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'elle savait tout de lui, qu'elle le perçait à jour comme des rayons X.

-Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de mon comportement. C'est vrai, moi aussi, je n'ai pas été correcte et ce n'est pas juste que vous soyez le seul à reconnaître vos torts, déclara-t-elle.

Lena avait l'air sincère, c'est vrai qu'elle avait du cœur. Charlie était vraiment intelligent.

-Je vous ai entendu pleurer ce matin, dit doucement Willy.

Elle grimaça.

-Il faut que vous en parliez, Lena. Qu'aviez-vous ?

-Juste une cauchemar stupide.

-Je suis certain que ce cauchemar n'était pas si stupide, de quoi parlait-il ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Sa voix tremblait.

-Lena, je suis sûr que ça vous ferait du bien de...

-Non.

Il remarqua que son regard était anormalement brillant.

-Pas maintenant, poursuivit-elle, ça fait trop mal.

Maintenant , on aurait dit que ses yeux étaient deux réservoirs d'eau prêts à déborder.

-Lena... ne...

Ne sachant que faire, il prit maladroitement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle n'éclata pas en sanglots, elle ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, elle ne fit rien sauf regarder dans le vide, elle ressemblait à une poupée sans vie comme ça. Il lui caressa distraitement les cheveux..

-C'est ce que faisait ma mère quand j'étais malheureuse, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lointaine.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Elle se libéra de son étreinte au bout de quelques minutes.

-Merci Willy.

Celui-ci se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Ce qui l'étonna, venant d'elle qui était plutôt froide avec lui. C'était comme si, en utilisant cette marque de familiarité, elle avait brisé la barrière qui se dressait entre eux dès leur rencontre. Peut-être qu'un jour elle lui dirait ce qui lui était réellement arrivé.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit-il alors.

Ils se sourirent. Puis Willy prit conscience du temps qui passait. Il regarda sa montre.

-Oh mer...mince ! Je suis en retard ! Mon père ne va pas aimer ça ! Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser, Lena.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je saurais me débrouiller.

-Cela me fait de la peine de vous laisser dans cet état... Mais je dois partir, à plus tard !

Il partit alors à la recherche du grand ascenseur de verre laissant la jeune femme seule.

 **Voilà! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à mettre une p'tite review pour la route, ça fait toujours plaisir et tout et tout ^^**

 **J'espère pouvoir poster prochainement mais pas sûr vu le travail que j'ai à faire donc désolée d'avance si je suis en retard!**

 **Bisous! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooooooooo! Je suis tellement désolée pour ce retard! J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps...Bref mais bon me revoilà enfin avec mon nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout frais et spécialement pour vous ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews:**

 **ElannaElrondiel:** **Ahah merci ^^**

 **Turrislucidus** **: Ahah, c'est pas grave si tu as un peu de mal avec le français (il faut dire que c'est pas aussi facile que l'anglais...) c'est l'intention qui compte :)**

 **Ah je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant! Oui c'est vrai pour avancer il doivent tous les deux faire des concessions! Oui c'est vrai il aurait dû lui dire XD (mais je pense qu'elle le saura un peu plus tard :p) En tout cas encore merci!**

 **Anga27:** **Merci beaucoup! Euh...si tu entend suite par "nouveaux chapitres" bien sûr que oui ^^ mais si c'est suite "nouvelle fanfiction" où il y aura de nouvelles péripéties je ne pense pas :)**

 **Ah au fait! J'ai inclus une "référence" dans ce chapitre et c'est assez flagrant donc à vous de trouver :)**

Chapitre 7 : Une journée normale...ou presque !

Je rentrais chez les Bucket et pris un petit-déjeuner qui me fit le plus grand bien. Personne ne me posa de question, pour mon plus grand soulagement. J'aidais ensuite la mère de Charlie à faire la vaisselle. Nous discutâmes gaiement, c'était vraiment une personne adorable.  
-Je vous remercie, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on se fait aider comme ça!rit-elle.  
-On ne vous aide pas à faire la vaisselle ?  
-Si, mais c'est seulement quand je le demande ! Mais bon, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de ménage, c'est mon mari.  
-Vous vous partagez les tâches ménagères ?  
-Oui. Il lave la maison et le linge tandis que je m'occupe de la vaisselle et de la cuisine. Et heureusement ! Mon dieu que mon mari cuisine mal...  
Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge. Je terminai d'essuyer les couverts.  
-Alors ? Vous vous êtes réconciliée avec Willy ?  
-Oui.  
-Il n'avait pas trop l'air... réticent ?  
-Non, pas du tout.  
Elle parut soulagée.  
-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je.  
-Pour rien. »  
Je passais les deux heures suivantes à discuter avec les grands-parents. Ils étaient absolument charmants. J'étais un peu réticente au début mais je m'habituais rapidement. Grand-père Joe me raconta son travail chez Willy et combien il avait été époustouflé lorsqu''il était revenu ici. L'histoire du prince indien me fit beaucoup rire.  
« Mais au fait, où est Charlie?me rappelais-je.  
-Il remplace quand il n'est pas là dit Grandpa Joe.  
-Tout seul ? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?  
-Non, et de toute façon les Oompas-Lumpas sont là si il y a un problème.  
-Les Oompas-Lumpas ?  
-Les travailleurs de M. Wonka.  
-Oh, drôle de nom, murmurai-je.  
-Oui, c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas comme nous, expliqua M. Bucket.  
-Ah. Euh... ce sont des aliens ?  
Le père de Charlie hurla de rire.  
-Non ! Ils sont juste très petits ! Et un peu malicieux...  
-Comme des nains ?  
-Un peu, mais les nains ont des barbes, pas les Oompas-Lumpas !

J'appris ensuite des rudiments de tricots avec grand-mère Georgina et Joséphine. J'eus beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment ça fonctionnait, puis je pris aisément le coup de main. Il régnait une atmosphère douce et à la fois insouciante dans cette maison. Je m'amusais et j'étais bien. Et depuis longtemps, j'oubliais tout autour de moi.  
« Vous restez pour manger?me demanda la mère de Charlie.  
-Oh, je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, reste donc pour le repas.  
-C'est vrai ? Euh...je veux dire, merci.  
-Pas de problème.  
-Je peux vous aider ?  
-Non, je vais me débrouiller. Je ne veux pas te déranger dans ton tricot ! »  
Je souris et terminais mon ouvrage. J'avais tenté de faire un gant. Bon, ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose mais c'est un début, tentais-je de me rassurer. Je le fus moins lorsque je vis rire Mr. Bucket lorsque je lui présentant ma création. Je me maudis intérieurement tout en me promettant de ne plus jamais tricoter de toute ma vie. Une délicieuse odeur se répandit peu à peu dans l'air, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller.  
« Comment trouvez-vous Willy ? Demanda tout à coup Georgina.  
-Oh, hum..je ne sais pas...  
-Mais vous avez bien un avis non ?  
-Oui, il est...sympathique.  
-Et beau non ?  
Je détournais le regard, gênée, et répondit :  
-Ce serait un mensonge de ne pas l'avouer. »  
Elle parut satisfaite d'elle-même. Puis nous passâmes à table. Mrs. Bucket avait préparé des pommes de terres sautées et des steaks. Je m'attablais avec les grands-parents. Charlie entra alors. Il était recouvert de...substance gluante ?  
-Encore des problèmes avec cette machine, mon chéri ?  
-Oui, grommela-t-il.  
-Quelle machine ?demandais-je intriguée.  
-La machine à gelée.  
-À gelée ?  
-Ouais. En fait, elle sert à fourrer les chocolats de confiture avec un parfum choisi. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle fait n'importe quoi et projette de la gelée partout, expliqua le garçon.  
-Embêtant, remarquais-je.  
-Très. Je vais me changer, annonça-t-il.  
Il revint 10 minutes plus tard, avec de nouveaux vêtements et visiblement plus propre. Nous mangeâmes rapidement. Une fois à la table débarrassée, Charlie me proposa de l'accompagner à la salle des inventions. Ce que j'acceptais avec plaisir.  
Nous sortîmes et nous traversâmes la prairie jusqu'à arriver sur la berge, non loin de la cascade de chocolat. Au bord de la rivière, il y avait un bateau rose bonbon en forme d'hippocampe. Je remarquais qu'il y avait des petits hommes en combinaison bleue à la place des rameurs. Sûrement les Oompas-Lumpas. C'est drôle je les avaient imaginés plus pâles, avec des cheveux bouclés. Je ris intérieurement en me rendant compte que mes Oompas-Loompas imaginaires ressemblaient à des créatures tous droits sortis de l'imagination d'un auteur du vingtième siècle.  
Puis Charlie monta, je fis de même. L'embarcation tangua et démarra. Les rameurs pagayaient au rythme du tambour qui donnait lentement le rythme. Cela donnait une atmosphère étrange et à la fois envoûtante, mais qui me laissait un peu sur le qui-vive.  
Charlie me raconta sa vie d'avant, quand ils avaient à peine de quoi vivre alors qu'ils étaient sept sous le même toit et que seul son père travaillait. La même soupe aux choux servie chaque soir d'hiver parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas acheter autre chose. Je ressentis un élan de compassion pour cette famille qui avait traversé de dures périodes et qui pourtant avait le cœur sur la main.  
Puis le jeune garçon me narra combien il avait été heureux lorsqu'il avait trouvé le dernier ticket d'or dans une tablette Wonka. Il me confia qu'il ne s'attendait même pas à gagner, que pour lui, visiter cette magnifique chocolaterie avait été la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.  
Mais il s'était trompé, c'était lui qui était jusqu'à la fin et qui avait remporté le prix spécial, c'est à dire qui avait hérité de la chocolaterie.  
Malheureusement, il s'était disputé avec Willy.  
-Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu que ta famille vienne?demandais-je intriguée.  
-C'était à cause de son blocage avec son père. Il avait un problème avec les parents en général. Il l'a toujours un peu d'ailleurs...  
-Oui, il m'en a parlé, acquiesçais-je en me souvenant de la conversation de la veille.  
-Vous vous parlez souvent ?demanda alors Charlie, intrigué.  
-Oui.  
-De quoi parlez vous généralement ?  
Je grimaçais. La question était sans nul doute spontanée, mais maladroite et indiscrète. Je décidais de changer de sujet.  
-Nous entrons dans un tunnel, lui fis-je remarquer pour le distraire.  
-Accroche-toi, m'avertit-il.  
J'eus le temps de comprendre, mais pas de me tenir. La bateau alla fortement en avant, si bien que partis en arrière et je me cognais violemment la tête contre le banc derrière moi. Le choc me fit voir trente-six chandelles et ma vue se brouilla pendant quelques instants.  
-Ça va?s'inquiéta Charlie.  
Je me redressais tout en me frottant douloureusement la tête. Bon sang, ça faisait un mal de chien. Demain j'allais sûrement avoir une bosse.  
Le bateau était encore ballotté par le courant mais je réussis à garder l'équilibre. Nous débouchâmes sur une sorte de hall, dont la voûte était immense. Je remarquais plusieurs salles étranges comme celle de la crème au café, de la crème fouettée et de la crème pour... cheveux ? Je fis part de mon étonnement à mon accompagnateur.  
-Mr. Wonka tient très à cœur la santé de sa chevelure. D'ailleurs, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il a une coupe bizarre ?  
-Si, mais ça lui correspond, dis-je pensivement en me massant l'arrière du crâne où une bosse commençait à pointer.  
Je vis alors que la rivière était à nouveau agitée, le bateau allait encore faire des siennes...  
L'embarcation tangua et prit de la vitesse. Je sentais ma chevelure voler derrière moi et le vent siffler à mes oreilles. Une sensation de légèreté me prit à l'estomac et le sang me monta aux joues. J'avais l'impression de voler, ce qui me donna une décharge d'adrénaline. C'était grisant !  
Le bateau fit une embardée soudaine puis se stabilisa. Nous étions arrivés à la salle d'invention.  
Nous sortî se tourna vers moi et me regarda, soucieux :  
-Tu vas bien ?  
-Oui pourquoi ?  
-Tu es toute rouge...et tu as les pupilles dilatées.  
Je haussais les épaules et entrai après lui. Je fus ébahie. Tout était si moderne et high-tech ! J'avais l'impression d'être dans un décor de film tellement c'était surréaliste. Les machines abondaient, toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. Il y avait sans cesse du mouvement, comme dans une ruche d'abeilles. Des Oompas-Lumpas allaient et venaient à leur aise ils portaient tous des tenues noires. Ils me dévisageaient tous avec curiosité et chuchotaient entre eux indistinctement.  
« Pourquoi sont-ils comme ça?demandais-je intriguée.  
-C'est parce que tu es nouvelle et M. Wonka leur avait parlé de toi.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui, me répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il parle souvent aux Oompas-Lumpas.  
Je ne répondis pas, j'étais occupée à regarder ces petites personnes.  
-Tu peux explorer la salle, vas-y, reprit Charlie mais surtout ne touche à rien, mon mentor en serait fou. »  
Je lui souris et partis à l'exploration de cette salle pleine de mystères. J'étais soudainement excitée comme une enfant. Je courrais d'une machine à l'autre et découvrait avec émerveillement à quoi elles servaient et quel était leur fonctionnement. Willy était vraiment un génie, il arrivait à rendre les choses qui semblaient impossibles possibles. Je ressentis un élan de sympathie envers lui en imaginant combien il a dû s'acharner au travail et persévérer. Il pouvait être fier de se qu'il avait fait.  
J'étais en train de regarder la piscine à Gobstopper sans fin lorsque j'entendis un bruit bizarre de l'autre côté de la pièce, comme si quelque chose se cassait. Curieuse, j'allais voir de quoi il s'agissait. J'arrivai et je vis Charlie caché derrière une machine avec quelques Oompas-Lumpas.  
« Lena ! s'écria-t-il. Abrite-t...  
Il n'eut pas la temps de finir sa phrase et je reçus un jet de substance humide qui me recouvrit des pieds à la tête. Pendant plusieurs instants je ne bougeais pas, choquée. Puis je décidais de m'enlever ce qu'il y avait devant mes yeux. Je remarquais que j'étais couverte de confiture, j'avais été moi aussi victime de la machine à gelée. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Charlie et les Oompas-Lumpas s'étaient cachés. Je vis alors qu'ils étaient autour de moi, inquiets.  
-Est-ce que ça va ?me demanda le jeune garçon.  
-Ouais, dis-je maussade. Décidément c'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui...  
Il se mit alors à rire. D'un rire cristallin, enfantin, qui dissipait toute la tension dans l'air. Il était si contagieux que je fis pareil tellement la situation était ridicule. Les Oompas riaient aussi, d'un petit rire de lutins. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, je rigolais à m'en déchirer le ventre. Mais ça faisait tellement du bien! Quatre ans que je n'avais pas ri comme ça! Je me sentais alors complètement libérée de cette souffrance et cette peur qui me pesait constamment.  
Nous finîmes par nous arrêter.  
-Les Oompas-Lumpas vont te reconduire à ta chambre pour que tu puisses te changer.

J'acquiesçai et suivit les petits êtres qui me reconduisirent au bateau. J'essayai de ne pas trop salir autour de moi mais en vain. Agacée, j'essayai de ne pas y penser et me concentrai sur le voyage. Je goûtais distraitement le goût de la confiture étalée sur le dos de main. Fruits rouges, je crois. C'était délicieux.  
Nous arrivâmes dans la salle où il y avait la prairie peu de temps après. Je descendis et remerciai mes conducteurs. Puis je traversais la salle, ensuite le corridor et remontais dans mes appartements.  
J'allais dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. À la sortie il y avait des nouveaux vêtements, une robe bleue ciel avec un peu de dentelle qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle se nouait juste en dessous de la poitrine, avait un décolleté de forme carré et les manches allaient jusqu'au coudes. Il y avait aussi une paire de ballerines argentées. Les anciens vêtements avaient été retirés.  
Je sortis de ma chambre et explorai les autres salles. Je savais que la chambre du fond était celle de Willy. J'atterris d'abord dans de nouvelles chambres et salles de bain. Toutes différentes les unes des autres. Elles étaient toutes dans l'exubérance comparées à la mienne ou celle de Willy (qui gardait des meubles sobres avec des couleurs profondes comme le vert bouteille ou le rouge bordeaux). Il y en avait une avec des couleurs éclatantes des meubles extravagants, très moderne.  
Une autre dans le style du XVIIIème avec un lit à baldaquin, des dorures sur les murs et des draps brodés. Encore d'autres sur le thème des fleurs, de l'horlogerie et même des confiseries (avec l'emblème de Willy comme papier peint) !  
Il y avait ensuite un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine (à quoi cela servait si Willy allait manger chez les Bucket?), d'autres salles de bains et une dernière salle que je n'avais pas encore explorée.  
J'entrai avec lenteur, savourant le suspense que m'offrait cette salle mystère. J'allumai la lumière. Je fus abasourdie. C'était une salle de musique. Avec toute sorte d'instruments, de tous les pays et de toutes les époques. C'était magnifique.  
Et milieu de tout ça trônait un splendide piano noir à queue. Avec lenteur, j'allais m'asseoir devant l'instrument. J'ajustais le tabouret à ma taille. Je levais le couvercle et commençai à plaquer quelques accords.  
Des tas de souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. L'école, les concerts, l'orchestre. Les amis que je m'était fait avant qu'ils ne me soient arrachés.  
Et surtout, des mélodies.  
Des mélodies que j'avais apprises, adorées, détestées, nécessaires à mon apprentissage. Avais-je gardé le même niveau qu'avant ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.  
Je pris une profonde inspiration et commençai à vraiment jouer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour bonjour! ^^ Je suis encore désolée pour cette longue attente et j'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu...Sorry**

 **Bref maintenant place aux reviews! :-D**

 **Anga27:** **Merci beaucoup!**

 **SweetDream-chan:** **Ahah merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et j'espère que tu vas continuer à la lire :) Merci pour que tu m'aies félicité!**

 **Océ:** **Merci ma petite Océ! (que je connais bien d'ailleurs :p) Merci de continuer à lire! ^^**

 **Audiiie:** **Oui bien sûr! Merci bien!**

 **clemence: Hello! Wow, que d'enthousiasme! Merci d'apprécier ma fanfic et mon style ^^ (que je trouve pourtant banal). Contente que tu aimes mes persos j'essaye d'être la plus fidèle possible même si parfois c'est difficile (moi aussi c'est le perso de mon enfance ahah). Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les références, j'en mettrais d'autres (en fait celle que j'ai mise la dernière fois était un peu dure). Ne te tourmente pas non plus, je compte continuer et finir (je l'espère bien!). (Ah bon? C'était sans doute la réplique qui tue XD). Et oui, j'espère faire une autre fic mais pas avant d'avoir fini celle-là je pense :) Bisooooooous!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 8 : Révélations d'un dentiste à un chocolatier (ou d'un père à un fils ça marche aussi !)

L'ascenseur de verre se posa juste devant la maison du Dr Wilbur Wonka. Le dentiste ouvrit la porte avant même que Willy ne sorte de son véhicule. Le chocolatier grimpa les marches et donna une brève accolade à son père.  
« Tu es en retard!s'écria celui-ci un peu agacé.  
-Je sais, s'excusa son fils, mais j'ai dû faire des excuses à une fille têtue avant de partir et ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu...  
-Ah ! Te serais-tu enfin décidé à avoir une petite amie ? Elle est jolie ?  
-Euh...oui, elle a du charme, répondit Willy gêné devant ce soudain accès de curiosité (il était clair que son père était inquiet pour sa vie amoureuse) et aussi il n'osait pas avouer qu'il trouvait Lena jolie.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble, reprit le chocolatier. À vrai dire, nous nous connaissons à peine...C'est une longue histoire.  
-Eh bien, raconte moi ça à l'intérieur, suggéra Wilbur. Entre donc ! J'ai préparé du thé.  
Willy pénétra à l'intérieur. Il y retrouva tout les parfums de son enfance : menthe et clous de girofle. Typique d'un salon de dentiste. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger. Willy découvrit avec amusement que rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours la même maison avec sa décoration un peu terne et qui manquait cruellement de fantaisie. Le chocolatier ressentit néanmoins une bouffée de nostalgie et sourit en repensant à ces parties de cache-cache endiablées qu'il avait mené avec ses deux parents avant que sa mère ne parte. Après, tout était différent. Le sourire de Willy s'effaça.  
Il se tourna vers la table où du thé et des gâteaux attendaient. Il fut surpris, c'était extrêmement rare que son père propose des biscuits quand il recevait quelqu'un.  
-Ce sont des gâteaux sans sucre, se justifia le dentiste.  
Willy rit intérieurement: ça l'aurait étonné aussi. Ils s'assirent, Wilbur versa de la boisson chaude dans la tasse de son fils avant de se servir lui-même.  
-Alors ? Qui est cette jeune fille? demanda le père.  
-Eh bien, il y a quelques jours, nous sortions faire une course avec Charlie. Puis quelqu'un frappe, je lui ouvre et voilà que cette personne me tombe dans les bras en me demandant de l'aide puis s'évanouit. C'était la fille dont je t'ai parlé, elle s'appelle Lena.  
-Et après ?  
-Nous l'avons montée dans une des chambres en haut et alors je me suis aperçu qu'elle était blessée de partout. Elle avait des bleus, des plaies et surtout une blessure infectée à l'épaule. Mrs. Bucket l'a soignée. Elle s'est réveillée quatre jours plus tard. Elle est craintive et la confiance ne règne pas forcément mais elle est agréable. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui ait arrivé mais ça a dû être terrible pour elle.  
-J'imagine. Pauvre fille. Vous avez réussi à lui parler ?  
-Oui mais difficilement, c'est encore trop près d'elle. Elle ne veut pas l'évoquer même si je pense que ça lui ferait du bien que l'on en discute.  
-Tu sais Willy, des fois le fait de parler ravive en nous des souvenirs que l'on préférerait oublier...déclara Wilbur avec une pointe de philosophie.  
Une lueur de tristesse avait alors envahi son regard.  
-Comme maman ? Devina instantanément Willy.  
Sa mère avait quitté son père alors qu'il n' était qu'un petit garçon. Le dentiste avait alors élevé son fils seul. C'était un sujet tabou entre eux.  
-Oui, confirma le père du chocolatier d'un air fatigué.  
Willy remarqua alors combien son père avait semblait avoir vieillit en quelques secondes. Comme si le poids des années passées sans son fils lui étaient soudainement tombées dessus. Ses épaules s'étaient avachies, de nouvelles rides lui étaient apparues un peu partout sur le visage et la flamme qu'il avait habituellement ses yeux avait disparue.  
-Papa ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi maman t'as-t-elle quittée ?  
-Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler Willy...  
-Quoi ?  
-Pas maintenant.  
-Mais...pourquoi?  
-Parce que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, et c'est du passé maintenant.  
-Pardon ? Ça fait depuis plusieurs années que tu me donnes cette excuse minable, je veux en parler !  
-Eh bien moi je ne veux pas.  
-Mais j'ai droit de savoir ! Je suis resté sans nouvelles d'elle.  
-Willy...  
-Mais comprends moi enfin! Tu ne m'as jamais donné de raison valable et tu m'as toujours laissé dans l'ignorance!  
-Willy, s'il te plaît...  
-C'est comme si elle avait honte de nous et qu'elle nous détestait ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?!  
Voyant son père muet, il cria :  
-Mais réponds moi à la fin !  
Willy s'aperçut que le sang lui était monté aux joues (il ressemblait maintenant à une poupée de porcelaine, complètement ridicule) tellement il s'était énervé. Il se sentit stupide, d'habitude il ne perdait pas son calme comme ça. En fait c'était bien une des rares fois dans sa vie où il explosait comme ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un début de colère, c'était quand il s'était "'gentiment agacé" contre Mike Teevee, le sale petit marmonneur qui croyait tout savoir et qui l'avait même traité d'idiot (Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il appelle sa police Umpa-Loompa pour le faire sortir à coups de pieds aux derrière. Heureusement, il s'était puni lui même en continant à jouer l'arrogant, ce dont Willy avait été satisfait puisqu'il avait hérité d'une bonne leçon). Quant à son père, il était blanc comme un linge et ses lèvres étaient collées l'une à l'autre, comme si il avait peur que des paroles indésirées ne lui échappe. Il tordait nerveusement ses mains gantées qui émirent un grincement désagréable.  
-Si tu ne parles pas maintenant, je pars et je ne reviendrais jamais.  
Willy eut honte d'imposer cet ultimatum à son père...mais il fallait qu'il sache, il n'avait que trop attendu.  
Toujours rien.  
Furieux, il prit son manteau, son chapeau et commença à se diriger vers la porte.  
-Attends...  
Willy se retourna, son père était sur le seuil de la salle à manger  
-Reste s'il te plaît...reprit le vieil homme.  
-Tu t'es enfin décidé à parler ?  
-Il le faut bien, rit-il amèrement. J'aurais préféré que tu ne le saches jamais mais j'en ai assez de vivre en rupture avec mon fils.  
Ledit fils acquiesça en silence. Son père lui fit signe de revenir. Il s'approcha. Ils revinrent dans la salle à manger. Wilbur fit signe à Willy de s'asseoir mais il refusa.  
-Crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de prendre une chaise, ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.  
Soudainement anxieux, il s'exécuta, mais qu'allait lui dire son père ?  
Le père du chocolatier s'assit en face.  
-Tu as toujours été comme elle, commença Wilbur. Curieux, imaginatif, plein de vie... C'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai épousée. Elle t'aimait énormément et si elle avait pu ne pas partir, elle l'aurait fait...  
-Comment ça ?  
-C'est une longue histoire... soupira Wilbur.  
-J'aime les longues histoires, insista Willy.  
-Mais crois-moi, celle-ci ne va pas te plaire...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Désolée pour ce petit retard (encore)!**

 **Je voulais vous dire que je voulais vous remercier de continuer à lire mon histoire et à l'apprécier. D'ailleurs je viens de me rendre que mon histoire a plus de 1200 vues! C'est juste incroyable, j'ai vraiment du mal à m'en rendre compte ^^ donc juste merci du fond du cœur, c'est génial!**

 **Donc voilà j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît toujours autant et que vous la lisez avec plaisir! :-D**

 **Réponse à la review:**

 **clemence: Merci! Eh bien comme demandé, voilà la suite, petite Clémence ^^ Ahah moi j'aimais bien Mike Teavee mais celle que je supportais pas c'est Violette Beauregard XD C'est vrai Willy peut ressembler à une poupée, il manquait plus que le rouge sur les joues XD**

 **Nyaaaaaah j'ai une problème avec ce chapitre, je le trouve mal écrit, mal agencé ...bref mal tout quoi ^^' C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, comme une sorte de ralentissement...Mais bon on doit bien passer par là à un moment de la fic', non? ^^ Donc s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez paaaaaaaaaaaas XD Bon, tout de même, c'est un peu important car on apprend des trucs sur Lena et sa relation avec Willy va évoluer...**

 **Bon, j'arrête de spoiler, et sur ce bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9 : Une découverte surprenante

Le retour à la chocolaterie se passa très vite, bien plus vite que Willy ne l'aurait espéré. Il était resté plongé dans ses pensées depuis que son père lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il se sentait perdu, sans repère, il ne savait rien. En fin de compte, il comprenait pourquoi Wilbur n'avait pas voulu lui raconter pourquoi sa mère était partie ainsi que sa phrase: "si elle avait pu ne pas partir, elle l'aurait fait". Mais d'un autre côté, il restait tout de même en colère contre lui. Même si le fait qu'il lui avait caché tout ça pour le protéger était justifié. Mais il avait le droit de savoir car c'était avant tout sa mère, cela le concernait donc directement. Le chocolatier était partagé entre horreur et tristesse mais aussi soulagement: enfin il savait.  
À peine arrivé et sorti de l'ascenseur, une vingtaine d'Oompas-Lumpas déboulèrent pour lui donner soit des lettres importantes qu'il avait reçu ou encore des tâches qui attendaient d'être éxecutées mais qui nécéssitaient le consentement de Willy. Mais celui-ci les renvoya tous en disant:  
"Je le ferais plus tard...où est Charlie?"  
Les Oompas s'arrêtèrent net et se regardèrent avec des mines ahuries: jamais M. Wonka n'avait repoussé son travail excepté l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait été déprimé à cause du refus (provisoire heureusement) de Charlie de s'installer à la chocolaterie. Comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, ils s'emprèssèrent de lui montrer le chemin menant à l'apprenti du chocolatier, en espérant que le jeune garçon pourrait l'aider. Cependant Willy n'y avait même pas pensé, il voulait juste savoir si tout s'était bien passé et après aller dans sa chambre pour ne plus en ressortir jusqu'à demain. Cette réaction pouvait peut-être paraître puérile mais elle lui semblait être la plus appropriée, il avait besoin d'isolement pour le moment.  
Ils arrivèrent à la salle d'invention où Charlie était encore en train d'essayer de réparer la machine à gelée avec les mêmes Oompas que tout à l'heure. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il vit que son mentor était revenu. Il lui adressa alors un grand sourire  
"Tout s'est bien passé? s'enquit-il  
Willy avait envie de répondre: "Merveilleusement bien! Oh d'ailleurs tu ne sais pas la nouvelle? Mon père m'a enfin révélé ce qu'il me cachait depuis des années et en plus c'était pas beau à entendre, super non?" Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait et que Charlie ne comprendrait sûrement pas cette touche d'humour noir (aussi intelligent qu'il soit). Il remarqua alors qu'il y avait sur lui et les Oompas-Lumpas de la confiture...saleté de machine.  
-Ça a été, dit-il platement, enfin...c'est mon père donc ça n'a pas spécialement été une grande fête arrosée de chocolat et d'une pluie de bonbons...et toi ça a été? J'imagine que non vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes.  
-Euh...oui. À vrai dire nous n'avons pas été les plus touchés comparés à Lena! ria le jeune garçon.  
-Lena? Elle t'a accompagné?  
-Oui, après le repas de ce midi. La pauvre, elle s'est carrément fait recouvrir entièrement de gelée!  
Willy sourit, décidément elle accumulait les bourdes depuis son arrivée. Cette fille avait décidément un don pour s'attirer les ennuis et les maladresses. Il irait peut-être la voir plus tard, après qu'il se soit reposé et qu'il ait réussi à accumuler tout ça...  
-Est-ce que vous allez bien? s'inquiéta alors Charlie. Vous avez l'air triste et euh...vous avez le teint verdâtre.  
Il eut alors gêné.  
-Non...ça va ne t'inquiète pas...je suis juste un peu fatigué et puis je te l'ai dit...c'est mon père.  
Il savait que cette excuse était un peu tirée par les cheveux et que Charlie n'y croyait pas une seule seconde (il n'avait jamais su vraiment mentir). Mais l'apprenti était bien trop discret et délicat pour poser une question gênante à son mentor, ce dont Willy lui savait gré.  
-Bon, je vais y aller, poursuivit le chocolatier, ne m'attendez pas pour manger, je crois que je vais rester pour me...reposer."  
Le jeune garçon acquiesça tout en lui faisant promettre de prendre soin de lui-même. Lorsqu'il arriva au grand couloir qui menait à ses appartements (et à ceux de Lena parallèlement), il entendit vaguement des notes de musiques se profiler jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elles venaient de la salle du fond, celle qui contenait toutes sortes d'instruments de musique. Il avait fait créer cette salle car un jour, suite à un caprice orgueilleux, il avait voulu absolument apprendre à jouer de façon autodidacte, persuadé qu'il pouvait y arriver aisément. Il avait donc fait venir tous ces instruments. Mais la première séance avait été un désastre, sa fierté fut blessée et il avait donc oublié cette idée aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.  
Lorsqu'il entra, ce qu'il découvrit la stupéfia. C'était Lena, simplement vêtue d'une robe bleue qui jouait merveilleusement bien du piano. Elle était dos à lui donc il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il devinait que son expression du visage était passionnée. La musique qui émanait de ses doigts était juste magnifique, à la fois triste et belle mais avec néanmoins un passage où la mélodie était plutôt joyeuse. La musique finit par s'arrêter, un peu trop tôt à son goût. Puis Willy lui signala sa présence par une légère toux, la jeune femme se retourna alors et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.  
"Désolé de vous avoir dérangée, dit-il un peu nerveusement.  
-Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle, après tout, vous êtes chez vous!  
-Qu'est ce que vous jouiez?demanda-t-il après une légère pause dans la conversation.  
-Nocturne en ut dièse mineur, de Chopin rétorqua-t-elle doucement. J'aime particulièrement ce morceau et je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir oublié.  
Il sourit, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air plus heureuse: ses yeux riaient.  
-Vous jouez de façon sensationelle, lança-t-il.  
Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, Willy était ébahi devant un tel talent. Il était simplement bouche bée devant Lena.  
-Oh merci! Mais je dois avouer que j'ai perdu de mon niveau depuis quatre ans sans jouer...  
Willy se sentit triste pour la jeune femme:  
-Oh...j'en suis désolé. Où avez vous appris à jouer comme ça?  
-Eh bien...avant, j'étudiais dans une grande université où la musique était enseignée. Elle est plutôt haut placée et j'ai dû travailler dur pour pouvoir passer le concours d'entrée et obtenir une bourse. La musique est ma passion et j'ai réalisé mon rêve en allant dans cette école. Mais...c'est arrivé et je n'ai pas pu retoucher à un piano depuis quatre ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc c'est émouvant de pouvoir renouer avec cet instrument.  
-Je comprends.  
Le fait que Lena ait encore évoqué ce qu'il s'était passé durant quatre ans lui donna furieusement envie de la questionner à nouveau. Il devait avouer qu'il détestait quand quelque chose lui échappait: que ce soit quand il ne comprenait pas quelqu'un ou quelque chose ou bien qu'on lui cache quelque chose...C'était plus fort que lui, il devait savoir!Mais il devinait instentanément que la jeune femme ne voudrait pas répondre (ce qui était normal après tout) surtout après la dispute de ce matin, même si c'était réglé...Elle dû comprendre cela et changea de sujet:  
-Et vous? Comment ça s'est passé chez votre père?  
Il grimaça.  
-Tant que ça? la questionna-t-il.  
-Vous n'avez pas idée.  
Elle semblait soudainement incertaine et gênée: elle hésitait sur ce qu'elle allait dire:  
-Euh...que s'est il passé? Vous pouvez m'en parler si vous voulez...  
Ces dernières phrases firent rire intérieurement le chocolatier: les rôles s'inversaient totalement. C'était lui qui était en position de faiblesse et qui avait un poids sur le coeur tandis qu'elle était prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, confiante et elle semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Puis il prit conscience d'une chose, ce dont il fit par à Lena:  
-Vous savez, je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous ne voulez pas parler de ce qui vous est arrivé: vous avez peur de le revivre et vous vous voulez l'oublier. L'oublier afin de vous reconstruire, même si nous savons que cela est impossible, dit-il avec douceur. Mais vous savez quoi? Je veux faire exactement la même chose, je veux oublier, et vous savez que parler ravivrait les choses et cela est trop douleureux pour le moment.  
Elle avait écarquillé les yeux de stupeur et n'avait pas bougé. Puis elle se mit à sourire tristement, montrant sa compréhension et ainsi respectant le mutisme de Willy.  
-Je...je ne viendrais pas pour dîner ce soir. Je...j'ai besoin d'être seul.  
-Je comprend, le rassura-t-elle."  
Puis il sortit, la laissant seule dans cette grande pièce, entourée par la présence rassurante des instruments. Il rentra dans sa chambre et sécroula sur son lit, sans même prendre la peine de retirer son manteau. Il s'endormit immédiatement.

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que ca vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à ajouter une p'tite review afin de donner votre avis, même si vous n'aimez pas. Mais du moment que c'est constructif, je considère que c'est une bonne review négative ^^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, visite de la Chocolaterie! (qui promet d'être haute en couleur!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10:

 **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey tout le monde! Wow ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai rien posté c'est incroyable...J'ai trop trop honte...Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée...Mais, vous savez, la fin d'année avec les examens et tout ça, c'est vraiment pas facile de prendre du temps simplement pour écrire...Donc voilà je m'excuse avec toute la volonté que j'ai! Mais ça fait tellement bizarre de revenir après tout ce temps, si vous saviez à quel point, mais je suis contente de poster un nouveau chapitre**

 **Aujourd'hui nous avons là un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude avec une petite référence (allez ça faisait longtemps ^^)!**

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 **Anga27:** **Haha, tu verras bien pour le couple Lena/Willy ^^**

 **CaptainMaria:** **Contente de voir que ma fic' te plaise et merci beaucoup de m'encourager comme ça :3!**

 **EcrirePourVivre:** **Aaaaaaaaaaah Clémence ^^ Contente de voir que ma fic t'aie donné envie d'écrire (je dirais même comblée puisque j'ai lu ta fic' avec grand plaisir ^^)**

 **C'est gentil d'avoir un avis si positif sur ce chapitre que je trouve médiocre *snif* :'(**

 **Et donc oui Willy et Lena ça va mieux, mais l'intrigue se noue de plus en plus ahah c'est un vrai bourbier XD**

 **Sans compter que la machine à gelée n'est toujours pas réparée, ce qui est un vrai désastre! Donc petite Clémence voilà ton chapitre tout frais ^^**

 **Aleex:** **Merci beaucoup! Ça fait chaud au coeur :)**

 **Oui la relation entre Willy et Lena est complexe mais mimie :3**

 **Audiiie :** **Ahah la voilà ! Et contente de voir que tu l'adore ma fiction !**

 **Papillon Bleue :** **Oooh wow ça me fait bizarre de voir qie c'est ta préférée x) du coup vraiment désolée de chez désolée de l'attente !**

 **Guest :** **(enfin je t'appelle comme ça faute de mieux ahahah) : ben voilà la suite ahahah, contente que ça te plaise.**

 **Donc j'ai remarqué que vous aviez pour la plupart hâte que la relation Willy/ Lena prenne plus d'ampleur et que les deux protagonistes soient plus coopératifs l'un envers l'autre ^^**

 **Mais c'est sans compter sur la plume maléfique de l'auteur (moi même donc) qui vient rajouter son grain de sel dans cette petite romance parce que sinon ce serait bien trop facile moueheheheheh**

 **Donc il y aura quelques péripéties ^^**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Je restais stupéfaite de la réaction de Willy, c'était le monde à l'envers! Avant, c'était moi qui me désistait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de me cuisiner mais là...c'était bizarre. Je croyais qu'il voulait en parler comme hier soir quand il m'avait raconté à propos de son père... alors je me suis dit que le fait qu'il en parle lui ferait du bien, mais il a refusé. Cependant, je le comprenais et je respectais son silence. Il avait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire après ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé mais il avait du être sacrément secoué pour qu'il réagisse comme ça. J'avais beau ne le connaître que depuis quelques jours, j'en savais suffisamment de lui pour en déduire que quand il ne parlait pas et restait amorphe, il n'allait pas bien.

Je voulais l'aider, mais je ne savais pas comment puisqu'il ne voulait pas me dire ce qui s'était passé. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi Willy me demandait à chaque fois ce que j'avais vécu, il voulait m'aider, pensant que j'irais mieux après m'être confessée. Mais il avait maintenant compris à son tour que je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça, j'avais besoin de temps, tout comme lui. Il avait raison: je voulais tout oublier et vivre en paix. Et il savait que c'était impossible, et moi aussi. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tout le monde sache, c'est évident. Sinon, ils ne peuvent rien faire pour moi.

L'angoisse me tordit le ventre rien qu'à l'idée de vivre à nouveau tout ça le temps de mon récit. Peut-être qu'un jour j'y arriverai...mais pas tout de suite.

C'est drôle, mais voir Willy dans cet état m'a fait voir la situation d'un autre angle, je me sens...plus objective, j'ai pris du recul et je me sentais étrangement calme. J'ai comme vu un miroir de moi-même à travers cette situation et j'en conclus que Willy aussi. Nos rôles se sont inversés durant un instant: moi la personne voulant aider du mieux qu'elle peut et lui, la personne en détresse et voire brisée. Comme je l'ai dit: c'était le monde à l'envers.

Je restais encore quelques temps à jouer tranquillement sur le piano...mais sans grande envie. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées et l'envie de jouer m'avait quittée suite à cette discussion. Je décidais finalement de ne plus rester là à rien faire et allais rejoindre les Bucket. Arrivée là bas, je les retrouvais déjà tous attablés avec un couvert de libre pour moi.

"Euh...désolée pour le retard, déclarais-je gênée.

-Ce n'est rien, me rassura Charlie, mais voyant que tu n'arrivais pas on s'est dit que commencer à manger te ferait peut-être venir...Vous êtes au courant que Willy ne vient pas?

-Oui, oui il me l'a dit tout à l'heure."

Puis nous dînâmes dans une bonne ambiance même si il manquait quelque chose puisque Willy n'était pas là, une sorte de...grain de folie? En tout cas quelque chose qui lui était propre et authentique. Mais malgré cela je passais une bonne soirée en compagnie de la famille de Charlie que j'aimais de plus en plus. En rentrant il me vint une idée qui allait plaire au chocolatier...

Arrivée devant la porte de ses appartements, je frappai un peu. N'ayant aucune réponse, je recommençais avec cependant plus d'insistance. Toujours pas de réaction. Légèrement excédée et bien décidée à avoir une réponse avant demain, je décidai cette fois-ci de tambouriner jusqu'à ce qu'on l'on ne m'ouvre.

Cela marcha et un Willy au visage un peu pateux et les cheveux en bataille m'ouvrit. Je compris alors que je l'avais réveillé. Pourtant il avait gardé ses vêtements d'aujourd'hui.

"Eh vous ne comprenez pas que quand on ne répond pas quand on frappe chez quelqu'un, c'est qu'il est soit occupé ou qu'il est absent, dans tous les cas il faut le laisser tranquille!dit-il avec humeur.

Puis il s'aperçut que c'était moi. Il changea tout de suite d'attitude et eut un sourire gêné:

-Oh, euh bonsoir?

-Yo.

Quoi? Mais c'était quoi cette réponse sérieusement? On aurait dit un de ces exemples que tu donnes dans des livres du type: _comment passer pour une deumeurée, partie 1!_ Je me flagellais mentalement tout en me promettant de ne plus jamais dire ça. Heureusement, il ne se moqua pas de moi:

-Yo, répondit-il tout en riant. Voilà que nous parlons comme des adolescents prépubères?

-Il faut que croire que oui, riais-je tout en sentant la rougeur me monter aux joues à cause du ridicule émanant de ma personne. Je voulais vous demander, pouvons nous demain visiter la chocolaterie avec Charlie?

Un large sourire éclaira alors son joli visage.

-J'en serais ravi, ça me ferait grandement plaisir! Vous êtes prête à visiter l'humble usine du chocolatier le plus fou existant sur cette terre?me taquina-t-il.

-Oui! répondis je avec enthousiasme.

-Au moins, on peut dire que vous avez sûrement hâte de voir ça. L'année dernière, mis à part Charlie et le gros garçon (je ne sais plus son nom), personne n'avait l'air de vouloir entrer dans l'usine...Si ça se trouve c'était à cause du bâtiment extérieur...C'est vrai que ça donne pas vraiment envie de pénétrer à l'intérieur! Sérieusement vous vous rendez compte, vous débarquez juste et vous vous retrouvez devant cette espèce de masse informe qui vous surplombe et vous écrase quasiment et là vous vous dites: "Wow...mais qu'est ce que je vais voir à l'intérieur de cette...usine? Construction? Chose?". D'un certain côté vous vous sentez excité mais aussi anxieux parce que si ça se trouve il y a des choses qui font peur comme dans un train fantôme! Donc, si ça se trouve il faudrait quelque chose sur la façade pour que ça fasse plus accueillant comme de la peinture rose...vous ne croyez pas?

Je restais un peu interloquée devant ce monologue dont je ne savais que dire...

-Hmmm pourquoi pas, hasardais-je, mais ça enlèverait tout le mystère que vous entretenez autour de votre chocolaterie et ça se serait vraiment dommage...

-Vous avez raison! s'exclama-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

-Contente de savoir ça, riais-je. Bon...il se fait tard et je me sens un peu fatiguée je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit! Et désolée de vous avoir dérangé dans votre sommeil...

-Ce n'est rien, de toute façon je ne dormais pas très bien...bonne nuit à vous aussi.

-Au fait, me rappelais-je soudainement, ça va aller?

-Oui. Cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi, répliqua-t-il assez sèchement. Bonne nuit."

Puis il ferma la porte. Je restai un peu ébahie face à cette réponse abrupte. Qu'avais-je donc fait? Je lui avais juste demandé comment ça allait. Bon, tant pis pour lui...Je retournais dans mes appartements et partis me coucher. Juste avant de m'endormir je me promis de ne plus poser de questions de ce genre à Willy afin de ne plus le contrarier.

"Et voici la salle d'invention, comme vous avez pu le découvrir hier avec Charlie!" dit Willy en entrant dans celle-ci, nous précédant avec Charlie.

Nous avions commencé tôt la visite de la chocolaterie, vers 7h30. J'avais été réveillée aux aurores par un Willy tambourinant à ma porte pour que nous visitions la chocolaterie le plus tôt possible car "il y avait tellement à voir dans ce merveilleux endroit" (ce furent ses mots).

Je grommelai intérieurement. J'avais été enthousiaste de visiter la chocolaterie...jusqu'à ce qu'il me tire du lit et me traîne quasiment jusqu'à ici...Sans compter que j'avais peu dormi à cause des cauchemars qui me tailladaient..Bon ils n'étaient pas aussi horribles que celui de la nuit dernière mais...ils lui rappelaient des souvenirs douloureux. J'avais beau vouloir oublier, tout ça me poursuis durant mes rêves.. Et j'avais découvert ce matin que mes amies les cernes étaient apparues sous mes yeux et elles semblaient bien décidées à rester... Le seul point positif était que mon épaule était en bonne voie pour guérir, même si j'allais sûrement garder une cicatrice, d'après Mrs. Bucket.

Je soupirai intérieurement et me concentrai sur la visite.

Nous avions tout d'abord commencé à visiter la prairie en bonbons, là où habitaient les Bucket. Willy nous avait fait arpenter cette salle en long, en large et en travers tout en expliquant chaque subtilité de chaque bonbon présent dans cette salle. J'eus droit à quelques histoires rocambolesques concernant cette salle et notamment celle du gros garçon qui fut aspiré par le tuyau qui normalement aspirait le chocolat à la place.

Nous avions ensuite pris le bateau pour nous rendre à la salle d'invention. Mon deuxième trajet dans l'embarcation fut bien meilleur que le premier. Par ailleurs, revoir les Oompas-Lumpas ramer dans leur combinaisons bleues électriques et leurs cheveux noirs entortillés, me fit me dire que j'étais idiote de les imaginer sous les traits des Hobbits créés pas Mr. Tolkien (NDA: Quel grand homme).

Mais je ne m'en formalisais pas plus que ça et me concentrai sur la salle d'invention. Encore ici, Willy, nous fit une visite guidée extrêmement précise et nous eûmes droit à quelques anecdotes sympathiques concernant des inventions ou des machines et plus précisément sur celle du chewing-gum qui recrée un repas entier et de la jeune fille qui s'est transformée en myrtille. Je restais un peu interloquée face à cette histoire et me demandait alors si c'était vraiment possible de prendre une taille aussi démesurée mais surtout devenir bleue! Devant mon air ahuri, Willy me tendit un chewing-gum:

"Vous voulez tester?

L'idée de devenir une baie me donnait cependant peut envie.

-Euh...non ça ira merci!

Il rit

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le défaut a été corrigé depuis vous ne risquez rien, mis à part de vous régaler!

-C'est gentil mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim, j'ai pris un bon petit-déjeuner.

Son sourire se froissa quelque peu mais s'élargit de nouveau, l'air de rien.

-Pas de problème."

Je crois qu'il était un peu déçu. Je me mis à rougir de honte, je ne sus pas pourquoi.

Tout à coup nous entendîmes une énorme explosion et Willy me cria alors:

"Couchez-vous!"

Je m'exécutais et me jetais à plat ventre sur le sol avec le chocolatier et son apprenti. Quelques secondes plus tard, de grands jets de confiture fusèrent à seulement quelques mètres de nous et allèrent s'écraser sur les autres machines. Puis ce fut le silence complet.

"Pfiouh! C'était moins une dit Charlie en se relevant, rien de cassé Lena?

-Non ça va répondis-je amicalement.

-Raaaah cette machine elle me rendra fou un jour ou l'autre ! s'exclama alors Willy. Manquerait plus qu'elle explose et ce serait le pompon.

-On trouvera une solution le rassura son apprenti, il faudra bien de toute façon...

-Mouais, répondit le mentor. Bref, allons y!"

Nous continuâmes la visite. Nous passâmes maintenant dans la salle d'épluchage de noix où je découvris d'adorables petits écureuils triaient des noix.

"Qu'ils sont mignons!ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer. J'ai trop envie de les caresser!

-Je vous le déconseille fortement intervint alors Willy de façon sévère.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que la dernière qu'une fillette a voulu s'en approcher, elle a finit dans les ordures, c'est à dire le grand trou que vous voyez au milieu de la pièce, me répondit-il alors d'un air angélique.

Je sentis le sang se retirer de mon visage et mon sourire se faner. Charlie éclata alors de rire.

-Tu devrais voir ta tête! s'exclama-t-il alors. C'est très drôle!

-M-mais, dis je alors confuse, pourquoi ont-ils fait ça?

-Les écureuils? Parce qu'ils avaient jugés qu'elle était pourrie, répondit Willy avec désinvolture.

-Pourrie?

-Oui, renchérit-il, et ils avaient bien raison, elle était complètement pourrie gâtée par son père qui lui offrait tout et n'importe quoi. Ils sont exaspérants ces enfants-là.

-Mais était-ce une raison pour la punir?

-Si ce n'avait pas été les écureuils, ça aurait été qui? Il aurait bien fallu que ça se fasse à un moment ou un autre de toute façon. Si ça n'était jamais arrivé avant qu'elle ne grandisse, vous vous rendez compte de l'adulte que ça pourrait donner? Lorsque l'on devient grand, les défauts que l'on a enfant ressortent de façon bien plus exhaustive et il convient de les corriger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle devrait donc me remercier.

Je fus choquée devant tant de dureté et je ne savais pas trop quoi penser face à cela.

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute si elle comme ça, c'est ses parents qui l'ont mal éduquée, non?

-Sans doute. Mais maintenant cette histoire est finie.

Je ne répondis pas et le regardai fixement tout en me demandant pourquoi il était si dur tout d'un coup. Le silence s'installa et se mit à peser.

-On continue la visite? demanda alors Charlie."

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous passâmes dans la salle suivante.


End file.
